DI BALIK SEBUAH MISI KE DESA DAUN
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Naruto mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Tsunade untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting ke desa daun. Naruto pergi bersama Sakura dan Hinata ke desa Daun tersebut. Selama perjalanan ke desa Daun tersebut, banyak rintangan yang harus dilalui Naruto dan teman-temannya. Akankah Naruto dan teman-temannya berhasil mengantarkan dokumen penting itu dengan selamat? Fic ditunda dulu.
1. MISSING SAKURA

**Halo, jumpa lagi. Berhubung ada reader yang langsung mereview fict yang baru Miu publish kemarin. Ia meminta Miu menulis cerita tentang NaruHina. Ok, Miu akan membuatnya sekarang. Terima kasih sudah memberi Miu ide cerita ini.**

**Miu pikir ingin membuat one shoot saja. Tapi, kenapa ceritanya menjadi bersambung begini?**

**Ok.. langsung aja ya.. cerita tentang NaruHina. Bisa dibilang nggak NaruHina karena ada Saku-nya? Bingung.. -_-  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA, SAKU?**

**GENRE: ADVENTURE, MYSTERY**

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**SABTU, 5 APRIL 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, RACUN, EMPEDU, ALUR MELOMPAT, GAJE, ANEH, BANYAK KATA-KATA TIDAK PENTING DAN CERITANYA AKAN MEMBUAT ANDA MUAL SETELAH MEMBACANYA**

**ANDA INGIN MEMBACA FICT SAYA INI?**

* * *

**DI BALIK SEBUAH MISI KE DESA DAUN  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MISSING SAKURA  
**

"Apaa? Yang benar saja?" seru Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar misi yang ia terima dari Tsunade.

"Jangan banyak protes. Kamu harus melaksanakan misi ini mau tidak mau. Karena semua orang sedang melaksanakan misi lain."

"Tapi, nenek Tsunade. Kenapa aku sendiri yang melakukannya? Kenapa tidak menyuruh Shikamaru atau Neji saja? Atau yang lainnya saja. Aku tidak mau melaksanakan misi sederhana seperti ini."

"Sudah kubilangkan semua orang sedang melaksanakan misi lain. Shikamaru sedang sibuk mengurus ujian Chuunin. Lalu Neji sedang pergi melaksanakan misi ke desa Suna bersama kelompoknya. Hampir separuh ninja Chuunin dan ninja Jonin pergi melaksanakan misi ke luar Konoha. Hanya kamu yang bisa aku suruh. Sudah, jangan banyak protes lagi."

"Tapi, nenek Tsunade."

"Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Kamu harus pergi sekarang juga. Temui teman-teman yang akan pergi bersamamu. Mengerti?"

Suara Tsunade terdengar amat keras di telinga Naruto. Hokage kelima sudah tidak dapat dibujuk lagi. Naruto menahan emosinya agar tidak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia menerima misi ini dengan berat hati meskipun hatinya enggan menerimanya. Namun, apa boleh buat dari pada menganggur setelah sepulang melaksanakan misi bersama guru Kakashi saat ke desa petir.

BLAAM..

Pintu ruang hokage kelima ditutup dengan keras. Sejenak Naruto keluar dengan perasaan dongkol. Ia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Entah mengapa hari ini ia sangat sial karena mendapatkan misi yang enteng sekali.

"Kamu kenapa, Naruto?"

Terdengar suara familiar yang menyapa Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke asal suara.

"Sakura!"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan disusul oleh Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Ada orang yang bisa kita ajak pergi untuk menemani kita melaksanakan misi ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah.." Naruto menghembuskan napas beratnya."Semuanya sedang sibuk dengan misi masing-masing. Tidak ada ninja Jonin yang bisa kita ajak pergi. Apalagi Guru Kakashi sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Be-begitu ya, Naruto. Aku rasa kita bertiga saja sudah cukup untuk melaksanakan misi ini!" sahut Hinata ikut ambil bagian.

"Iya. Kelihatannya begitu," Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, kalian yakin?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi."Meskipun misi ini kelihatan sederhana dan mudah dilakukan. Tapi, aku takut ini adalah misi tingkat paling berbahaya mengingat kita akan pergi melaksanakan misi ke desa Daun. Kita hanya bertiga. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa mengantarkan dokumen penting ini dengan selamat ke sana."

"Kenapa?" kata Naruto penasaran.

"Kita harus melewati banyak rintangan ke sana. Mulai dari melewati hutan kematian, sungai darah, bukit hantu dan lembah cinta segitiga."

"APAAA?"

Mendadak tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. keringat dingin mengucur. Wajar saja ia seperti itu. Karena Naruto tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang seram.

"YANG BENAR SAJA. INI ADALAH MISI YANG MENGERIKAN!" seru Naruto kelabakan. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari misi ini.

"TUNGGU, NARUTO! KAU MAU KEMANA, HA? KITA HARUS PERGI SEKARANG!" ujar Sakura memasang wajah marah dan menarik jaket Naruto yang mencoba untuk lari.

Naruto terpaksa mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sedang emosi. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

* * *

**POV: NARUHINA**

* * *

Mereka bertiga kini berada di hutan kematian. Hutan yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon raksasa yang menjulang tinggi dan hampir menutupi langit biru. Banyak binatang buas yang hidup di dalamnya. Ada juga tanaman beracun yang tumbuh di sela-sela hutan tersebut. Karena itu saat melewati hutan itu, harus diperlukan kewaspadaan dan kehati-hatian yang ekstra.

Hutan kelihatan gelap meskipun hari ini cerah sekali. Ketiga anak manusia sedang melewati hutan dengan hati-hati. Mereka melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Tapi, mereka harus waspada terhadap pohon yang mereka injak.

Menurut informasi yang didapat dari Tsunade, bahwa pohon-pohon yang berada di hutan kematian itu bisa hidup dan menyerang siapa saja yang melewati hutan tersebut. Pohon 'Hidup' itu adalah makhluk raksasa yang mempunyai kekuatan hebat dan siapa saja yang terkena racunnya maka dalam sedetik saja sudah mati di tempat.

Karena itu, mereka bertiga memasang siasat jitu untuk menghindari pohon hidup itu. Mereka melewati hutan tanpa bersuara. Karena pohon hidup itu bisa mendeteksi sebuah gerakan lewat suara. Maka mereka harus secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa berkata sedikitpun agar selamat melewati hutan tersebut.

Dengan rencana yang telah dimatangkan sejak awal, sebagai titik pertahanan di depan, Hinata yang memimpin perjalanan mereka. Hinata bertugas mengawasi keadaan di depan dengan menggunakan jurus Byakugannya. Dengan begitu, Hinata dapat melihat pergerakan musuh lebih jelas dengan jurus Byakugannya.

Lalu di tengah formasi selanjutnya, diletakkan Sakura karena Sakura adalah ninja medis. Ia tidak boleh terluka. Apalagi dia membawa dokumen penting tersebut. Ditakutkan musuh akan menyerang dalam posisi depan dan posisi belakang. Maka Sakura diletakkan dalam tengah formasi ini.

Terakhir adalah Naruto. Dia bertugas mengawasi dua gadis di depannya dan mengawasi keadaan di belakang. Dalam arti sebenarnya, Naruto mengawal kedua gadis di depannya. Terutama Sakura yang membawa dokumen penting itu.

Sungguh formasi yang tersusun rapi bukan? Inilah formasi yang dinamakan Formasi Tiga Konoha.

Nama yang secara iseng didapatkan oleh Tsunade saat memberitahukan tujuan misi ini.

Maka dengan sekuat tenaga, mereka melaksanakan misi ini dengan baik tanpa membangunkan pohon hidup itu.

Mereka pikir semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan baik. Tapi…

Tiba-tiba mereka kaget sekali ketika pepohonan yang mereka jadikan tumpuan untuk terbang di udara. Seketika pohon-pohon itu berubah hidup!

Wujud pohon hidup itu mengerikan. Mempunyai kedua mata yang merah menyala. Mempunyai dua tangan yang berakar-akar tebal dan siap menyerang kelompok Naruto.

"AWAAASSS!" seru Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Sebuah tangan berakar meluncur tepat ke arah mereka. Mereka bertiga segera menghindar.

DHUAAASH! BRAAAK!

Tangan berakar itu menghantam keras tanah sehingga menimbulkan gempa bumi kecil. Kelompok Naruto melayang di udara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto mendarat di atas pohon lain.

"Sepertinya ada orang selain kita di dalam hutan ini sehingga membangunkan pohon-pohon hidup ini," jawab Hinata yang ikut mendarat di samping Naruto.

"APAA?" sekali lagi Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

Sebuah tangan berakar melayang lagi ke arah Naruto dan Hinata berada. Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melawannya.

"JURUS SERIBU BAYANGAN!" seru Naruto membentuk segel untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Dalam beberapa detik, muncul beberapa kloning Naruto dan siap melawan pohon hidup yang mengamuk.

Hinata mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan ia pun menghancurkan semua serangan pohon hidup tersebut dengan tebasan cakra yang bertubi-tubi. Terjadilah pertarungan seru.

WHUUSSSH.. WHUUUUSSSH.. WHUUUUSH.. DUAK! PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Satu persatu kloning Naruto ditebas oleh akar-akar pohon hidup tersebut. Pohon hidup dalam jumlah banyak itu semakin mengganas dan menghajar tiap-tiap kloning Naruto.

WHUUUSH… DUAAAK!

Naruto yang asli terkena hantaman tangan berakar. Naruto terpelanting beberapa meter.

"WUAAAAH..!"

SYUUUT.. BRAAAK..

Naruto terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras. Ia mengeluh kesakitan.

"Sial.." kata Naruto menggeram."Kurang ajar kau, pohon hidup."

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Naruto emosi dan sekali lagi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu jurus seribu bayangan. Lalu muncul satu kloning di sampingnya. Kemudian Naruto memerintahkan kloningnya untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat secara memutar sehingga membentuk gumpalan bola besar berwarna biru tepat di tangan Naruto asli. Dalam sekejap bola berwarna biru itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan…

"JURUS OODAMA RASENGAN!"

Kloning menghilang bersamaan Naruto melompat ke arah kelompok pohon hidup tersebut. Secara cepat Naruto melemparkan bola berwarna biru yang semakin membesar tepat ke arah pohon hidup itu.

BUUUUUUM!

Terjadi ledakan besar yang membubung tinggi ke udara. Kelompok pohon hidup musnah seketika.

Terlihat dari kepulan asap yang bermain di udara, Naruto terengah-engah di tengah pertarungan sengit yang menantang ini. Ia tersenyum simpul menyaksikan kemenangannya.

"Hahaha, berhasil!"

"Naruto!"

Hinata berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Naruto. Napas Hinata juga tersengal-sengal.

"Hinata," Naruto menoleh dengan tersenyum kecil."Kamu nggak apa-apakan?"

Sejenak semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hinata ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum dan mencemaskan keadaannya. Dengan gugup, Hinata menjawab,

"Hm.. aku nggak a-apa-apa, Na-naruto!"

"Syukurlah!" sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu."Lho, Sakura kemana ya?"

"Ha.. Sakura?" Hinata sadar kalau Sakura tidak terlihat lagi saat mereka diserang pohon hidup tadi.

"SAKURA MENGHILAAAANG!" seru Naruto sangat keras di antara kepulan asap yang semakin membubung ke udara.

Kemanakah Sakura? Dimanakah dia berada?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Huk.. huk.. huk.. ceritanya malah bersambung. Padahal pengen buat one shoot saja. Tapi, menurut reader sendiri bagaimana dengan cerita ini? menarik atau membosankan? Miu akui ceritanya pasti membosankan..kan.. kan?**

**Kirim kesan, pendapat, saran dan kritik reader direview. Akan Miu lanjutkan cerita ini setelah banyak review yang terkumpul. Hehehehe..**

**Tapi, apakah para reader bisa menebak cerita ini ada sisi romantisnya atau nggak? Ataukah menjadi menegangkan?**

**Maaf ya, Miu nggak pandai menceritakan adegan pertarungan yang seru. Apalagi Miu juga nggak tau jurus-jurus yang digunakan Hinata. *PLAK* Ngomong-ngomong ada reader yang tahu nggak nama jurus klan Hyuga yang mengeluarkan cakra pukulan seperti bola? Itu tuh jurus sang penggunanya harus berputar-putar untuk menangkis serangan musuh. Aduh, Miu benar-benar nggak tahu nama jurusnya. Maaf, Miu oon banget. Plissss.. kalo ada yang tahu, kasih tahu Miu ya.. buat perbaikan cerita yang akan datang.**

**Miu bingung mencari nama desa yang dituju oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya. Ya udah, kasih nama desa daun aja. Jadi, ninja dari desa daun itu nantinya memakai lambang tanda daun pada pelindung kepalanya (?) Iseng kali nih.. Gimana pendapat reader?**

**Terima kasih mau mampir untuk membaca fanfict ini dan terima kasih sudah memberi review.**

**Miu seneng banget bila ada mereview fict ini.**

**Arigato..**

**Salam Miu..**


	2. FINDING SAKURA

**Halo, lanjut nih chapter 2-nya. Miu penuhi permintaan para reader yang meminta kelanjutan cerita ini. Ok, langsung saja kita bercerita.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA, SAKU?**

**GENRE: ADVENTURE AND MYSTERI**

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, EMPEDU, RACUN DAN AKAN MEMBUAT ANDA MUAL SETELAH MEMBACANYA**

**SABTU, 5 APRIL 2014**

* * *

**DI BALIK SEBUAH MISI KE DESA DAUN**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: FINDING SAKURA**

Di manakah Sakura? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang begitu saja ketika diserang pohon hidup tersebut? Kemanakah dia pergi? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua terlihat bingung di antara kepulan asap yang mulai menipis sehingga pemandangan di sekitar mereka mulai tampak jelas.

Pohon-pohon hangus terbakar. Bekas ledakan akibat serangan Oodama Rasengan Naruto meninggalkan lubang raksasa di tengah hutan kematian tersebut. Semuanya menjadi gosong. Hutan terlihat terang dan langit yang biru tampak oleh mata. Hutan kematian tidak terlihat menyeramkan lagi.

Sejenak Naruto menatap ke arah bawah. Ke arah bekas ledakan. Pohon-pohon hidup lenyap tak berbekas. Kini semua menjadi normal.

Belum terlalu normal. Mereka sangat bingung sekarang karena Sakura menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka harus segera mencarinya sebelum gelap.

"Na-naruto.." ucap Hinata merasakan sikap Naruto yang kelihatan linglung.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kita cari Sakura sekarang juga dengan jurus Byakuganmu."

"Baiklah..!"

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Dengan segera, ia mengeluarkan jurus Byakugannya sekali lagi untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Dalam bayangan dimensi penglihatan tajam Hinata, terus mencari dan mencari ke segala tempat yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh mata biasa. Sekitar sepuluh menit, Hinata memfokuskan penglihatan tajamnya untuk mencari ke semua tempat tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok Sakura.

"Hah.." Hinata menghelakan napas beratnya."Tidak ada, Naruto. Sakura tidak ada di sekitar hutan ini."

"APAAA? SAKURA TIDAK ADA DI SEKITAR HUTAN INI! YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Naruto berteriak keras. Jelas sekali ia mencemaskan Sakura yang disukainya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto? Apalagi Sakura membawa dokumen penting itu!"

"Iya, benar.. jangan-jangan Sakura…"

Tiba-tiba perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak. Ia pun segera berlari untuk mencari Sakura dan meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Hinata kaget setengah mati melihat Naruto yang kelihatan tergesa-gesa begitu.

"Na-naruto. Kamu mau kemana?"

Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia terus berlari dan melompat ke sebuah pohon untuk segera melakukan terbang ke udara. Hinata menyusul Naruto yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Na-naruto. Tungguuu.. jangan gegabah!" pekik Hinata memanggil Naruto kembali.

Naruto tetap terus maju ke depan dan melompati satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sakura. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah satu yaitu dia harus menemukan Sakura secepat mungkin. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

SYUUUUT!

Sebuah kunai meluncur tepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya dan segera menghindari serangan kunai tiba-tiba itu.

JLEB!

Kunai tersebut menancap ke batang pohon. Naruto mendarat di sebuah batang pohon. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Di seberang pohon lain, tepat di hadapan Naruto. Seorang gadis berambut biru panjang bertengger di atas batang pohon dengan senyumannya yang sinis. Kedua matanya kuning. Kelihatannya ia seumuran dengan Naruto.

"SIAPA KAU?" seru Naruto dengan suaranya yang keras menggelegar bumi."KENAPA KAU MENYERANGKU, HAH!"

Gadis itu menyeringai. Sesaat Naruto memperhatikan tanda di pelindung kepala yang dikenakan oleh gadis berambut biru tersebut. Tanda seperti daun. Mungkinkah dia adalah ninja dari desa Daun itu?

Naruto malah lengah. Kesempatan itu membuat gadis itu menyerang duluan. Ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"JURUS PERPUTARAN ANGIN…!"

Naruto terperanjat. Seketika muncul angin bertiup kencang ketika si gadis selesai membentuk segel tertentu. Angin kencang tersebut bercampur dengan daun-daun pohon sekitar sehingga menimbulkan angin puyuh yang bercabang dua dan bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak sempat menghindar dan….

WUUUNG… WUUUNG… WHUUUSSSSH…

Naruto terseret dalam putaran angin puyuh yang menyatu menjadi angin yang lebih besar. Seketika kepala Naruto menjadi pusing tujuh keliling. Tubuhnya terasa akan meledak.

WUUUNG… WUUUNG… DHUUAAAASH… CRAAT.. CRAAAT..

Entah mengapa daun-daun yang ikut berputar di dalam angin puyuh tersebut menebas kulit Naruto dengan bertubi-tubi. Daun-daun tersebut menjadi seperti pisau yang sangat tajam. Membuat tubuh Naruto terluka cukup parah. Hingga keadaan ini berlangsung sekitar dua puluh menit. Angin puyuh mereda dan hilang begitu saja di antara pepohonan yang berhasil ditumbangkan angin tersebut.

FYUUUSH.. BRUUK..

Naruto jatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras. Ia babak belur. Tubuhnya penuh luka-luka. Tapi, Naruto tetap bertahan.

Si gadis yang menyerang Naruto tadi, ia menghampiri Naruto yang berusaha tetap bangkit berdiri melawannya. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kalimat apapun. Ia hanya mampu menyeringai di saat Naruto menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"APA MAUMU, HAH? KENAPA KAU MENYERANGKU? KATAKAN SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?

Sekali lagi Naruto membentaknya dengan keras. Si gadis itu cuma tersenyum simpul dengan kedua mata yang terlihat sinis. Ia pun membentuk segel tertentu lagi. Kali ini Naruto tidak akan lengah lagi untuk menghadapinya.

Naruto mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangannya. Muncul beberapa kloning Naruto dan segera melompat menyerang secara langsung ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Dengan membentuk segel tertentu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah jurus yaitu mengendalikan daun sebagai senjata untuk menghajar beberapa kloning Naruto.

Daun-daun berputar cepat bagaikan pisau yang terbang melayang dan menebas kloning-kloning Naruto dalam sekejap. Naruto tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia terus menyerang gadis itu dengan beberapa kloningnya.

Cukup lama si gadis bergulat dengan kloning Naruto. Naruto yang asli sedang memperhatikan gerakan musuh dari kejauhan.

Saat kesempatan yang direncanakan, Naruto asli datang dari arah atas sambil melayangkan jurus rasengannya tepat ke bawah dimana si gadis berdiri.

Si gadis kaget setengah mati ketika menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kian dekat melayangkan rasengannya. Terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka.

Jurus rasengan mengenai perut si gadis. Si gadis pucat pasi tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi selembar daun-daun kering. Naruto terperanjat dan membelalakkan kedua matanya di antara daun-daun kering yang beterbangan di sekitarnya.

"AAPAAAA?"

Si gadis menghilang dari tempat itu. Naruto tidak tahu kemana gadis misterius itu menghilang.

Rasengan menghilang dari telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Mana tahu gadis itu akan menyerangnya kembali.

Hingga datanglah Hinata dari ujung pohon yang berseberangan tak jauh dari Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Ha.. Hinata!"

Tampak Hinata terengah-engah. Ia capek sekali mengejar Naruto yang meninggalkannya di belakang.

Sejenak Hinata memperhatikan keadaan Naruto yang babak belur. Seketika Hinata merasa cemas.

"Na-naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang lirih.

Naruto menyadari kecemasan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Ia pun tertawa lebar ala tiga jari.

"Hehehehe.. aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil. Kamu jangan cemas, Hinata!"

Naruto meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia baik-baik saja meskipun ia merasakan luka perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat temannya ini merasa khawatir.

"Apa benar begitu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Iya.." jawab Naruto mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Tapi, siapa gadis yang menyerangmu tadi itu? Dari tanda pelindung kepalanya, ia pasti ninja dari desa Daun."

Naruto terperanjat. Kenapa Hinata bisa tahu ada musuh yang menyerangnya tadi? Padahal Hinata baru saja datang ketika si musuh menghilang mendadak.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu bisa tahu ada ninja yang menyerangku?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hinata."Kau bukan Hinata yang sesungguhnya."

Hinata berwajah datar. Seketika ia menyeringai dengan menampilkan kedua matanya yang berwarna kuning.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku bukan Hinata?"

Naruto menatap tajam Hinata palsu di hadapannya kini.

"Tentu saja aku menyadari bahwa kau bukan Hinata yang asli. Karena kau bisa tahu musuh yang menyerangku tadi. Tentu saja musuh yang asli adalah dirimu."

Hinata palsu tersenyum sinis. Ia pun berubah wujud menjadi dirinya semula.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang hebat rupanya!" akhirnya gadis berambut biru itu membuka suaranya."Aku tahu kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ninja dari desa Konoha yang melaksanakan misi untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting ke desa Daun."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tak percaya musuh yang menyerangnya barusan ini mendadak berubah ramah.

Apakah ini jebakan atau ilusi? Entahlah.

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?" kata Naruto bersiap untuk melemparkan shurikennya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang, aku ini bukan orang jahat. Namaku Hanamoto Hikari. Aku adalah anak dari pemimpin desa Daun," gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya."Maaf ya, aku menyerangmu karena aku mengira kamu adalah kelompok Mikura yang berniat untuk menyerang desaku. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf."

Naruto masih menatap tajam gadis itu. Benarkah semua yang diucapkannya itu? Naruto masih ragu untuk membalas uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau masih ragu dengan semua ucapanku?" tanya Hikari benar-benar tepat.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Hikari.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku adalah kelompok Mikura yang akan menyerang desamu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sejenak Hikari terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, Naruto!"

Hikari memejamkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia belum siap untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada Naruto. Naruto dapat memahaminya.

"Ya sudah, jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Namun, yang lebih penting saat ini aku harus mencari temanku yang bernama Sakura."

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Ya.. kenapa kau bisa tahu!"

Hikari tersenyum simpul. Naruto merasa heran dengan gadis ninja desa Daun tersebut.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru mencari teman yang bernama Sakura Haruno tersebut? Tidakkah kau mengingat ada seorang teman lain yang tertinggal ketika kamu dengan egoisnya pergi sendiri? Apakah kau menyadarinya, Naruto?"

Naruto kaget sekali mendengar perkataan Hikari barusan. Ya ampun, dia melupakan Hinata yang masih tertinggal di belakang sana. Ia malah pergi sendiri untuk mencari Sakura yang hilang dan meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Seketika muncul perasaan bersalah pada diri Naruto. Ia menyesal telah melupakan Hinata yang terus bersamanya ketika ia bimbang untuk mencari Sakura.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Hinata bersamaku? Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan keadaan Sakura yang menghilang mendadak. Aku malah meninggalkannya sendirian," bisik Naruto dalam hatinya.

Kini masalah bertambah satu lagi. Naruto harus mencari Hinata yang entah berada di mana. Lalu Sakura yang juga belum ditemukan.

Dimanakah Hinata dan Sakura? Akankah Naruto menemukan mereka berdua?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hm.. Miu bingung dengan OC buatan Miu yang mendadak ini. Miu bingung mau kasih nama apa. Apa bagus ya namanya Hanamoto Hikari? Hikari menggunakan jurus elemen angin dan ditambah dengan kemampuan cakra yang bisa mengendalikan pohon. Apakah kekuatannya tak masuk akal? Para reader, tolong jawab pertanyaan Miu ini. Miu butuh jawabannya segera.**

**Hikari artinya cahaya. Miu ambil dengan mendadak dari bahasa jepang. Untuk nama keluarganya Hanamoto. Nggak tahu deh.. artinya apa. Iseng aja.**

**Oh, jadi jurus Hinata yang membentuk gerakan seperti gasing itu namanya Kaiten ya.. Miu baru tahu. Thanks buat Issei-shan yang udah ngasih tahu Miu. Miu sebagai author sangat malu sekali. Sembunyi dulu di kolong meja untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Hehehehe..**

**Untuk selanjutnya banyak karakter OC buatan Miu akan muncul seperti kelompok Mikura. Hm.. bingung nih nentuin jurus masing-masing dari kelompok tersebut. Ada yang bisa ngasih saran buat Miu untuk jurus-jurusnya dan nama anggota kelompok Mikura-nya?**

**Maaf, ceritanya sangat pendek. Lain kali Miu buat ceritanya lebih panjang lagi.**

**Arigato buat reader yang telah membaca dan mereview fict amatiran ini. Jika sempat, akan Miu balas reviewnya.**

**Sayonara, tunggu di chapter berikutnya yang akan semakin menegangkan.**

**Salam Miu…**


	3. ILLUSION

**Konichiwa, jumpa lagi semuanya. Miu hadirkan chapter ketiga. Kali ini ceritanya Miu buat lebih panjang. Sesuai permintaan para reader yang udah mereview. Terima kasih ya atas reviewnya. Miu seneng bila banyak yang sudah mereview fict yang baru aja publish ini.**

**Langsung aja yok….**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**GENRE: ADVENTURE/MYSTERI**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA, SAKU?**

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**MINGGU, 6 APRIL 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE DAN RACUN. ANDA AKAN MUAL SETELAH MEMBACANYA.**

**JADI, ANDA MAU MEMBACA FICT SAYA INI?**

* * *

**DI BALIK SEBUAH MISI KE DESA DAUN**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ILLUSION**

Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa masalah menjadi rumit begini? Entah mengapa rintangan ini menjadi terasa berat karena Hinata dan Sakura yang mendadak menghilang. Sejenak Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Menyesali dirinya yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Ia tidak berhasil mengawasi dan mengawal kedua temannya dengan baik. Haruskah misi ini akan berakhir sampai di sini?

Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya bila menyerah dalam separuh perjalanan misi ini. Misi ini harus tetap dijalankan mengingat ini adalah amanah yang harus dilaksanakan. Naruto tidak menyerah dan putus asa. Dia harus memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya.

Pertama, ia tidak boleh terlalu gegabah atau tergesa-gesa untuk pergi mencari Hinata dan Sakura karena jalur yang dilewatinya saat ini adalah wilayah yang rawan dan banyak jebakannya. Kedua, belum diketahui secara pasti adakah musuh yang mengincar dokumen penting itu karena Sakura yang membawa dokumen penting itu atau Sakura diincar oleh kawanan ninja yang ingin mengincar dokumen penting itu sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah dari kelompoknya saat pohon hidup itu menyerang. Apakah pemikiran itu tepat saat ini?

Naruto telah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu matang-matang sehingga lamunannya pun diusik oleh suara Hikari.

"Sepertinya kau menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Benarkan tebakanku?"

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Hikari memang benar-benar tepat menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Sepertinya gadis berambut biru itu mempunyai kemampuan bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang menyesali diriku sendiri? Kau seperti peramal saja."

Hikari hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku bukan peramal, tukang sihir atau sejenisnya. Aku cuma ninja biasa yang sama sepertimu. Kau tidak usah kaget lagi dengan semua yang kuucapkan."

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh yang terlihat dari wajah Hikari. Wajah gadis itu sangat pucat bagaikan mayat. Namun, Naruto tidak ambil pusing lagi. Saat ini ia mencemaskan keadaan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Hikari? Aku sungguh-sungguh bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana mencari Hinata dan Sakura. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka," ucap Naruto lirih."Apalagi sebentar lagi malam akan tiba."

Sejenak Hikari mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat keadaan langit. Memang benar. Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba.

"Ya.. sebentar lagi akan gelap. Sebaiknya kau tunda dulu untuk mencari Hinata dan Sakura. Jika kau tetap pergi mencarinya ketika malam hari tiba, kau tidak akan pernah selamat melewati hutan kematian ini. Karena banyak binatang buas dan tanaman beracun yang hidup berkeliaran saat malam tiba. Itu terserah kepadamu, apakah kau memilih untuk ikut bersamaku? Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku sekarang."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hikari yang menatapnya dengan erat. Naruto masih bimbang di tengah dua keputusan yang menjepitnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Jangan cemas, mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu, Naruto."

Hikari mengangguk pasti. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sejenak senyuman Hikari membuat perasaan bimbang Naruto lenyap seketika. Dengan keputusan yang mantap, Naruto menyetujui penawaran Hikari untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu, Hikari!"

"Hm.. keputusan yang bagus, Naruto!"

Hikari tersenyum lebar. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman cengirannya yang khas sambil melipat kedua tangannya serta disanggahkan di belakang lehernya.

* * *

**POV: NARU/HIKA**

* * *

Rumah Hikari terletak di sebuah bukit kecil di tengah hutan kematian yang terlihat luas. Rumah itu terbuat dari kayu. Bentuknya sederhana dan ada dua kamar yang menyatu di ruang tengah. Hikari tinggal sendirian di sana.

Ketika memasuki rumah Hikari ini, Naruto merasakan ada aura yang berbeda bersemayam di dalam rumah tersebut. Perasaan menjadi tidak enak. Namun, Naruto menepis semua yang ia pikirkan itu.

"Selamat datang ke rumah sederhanaku," seru Hikari tertawa lepas. Ia kelihatan gembira.

"Anu, kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali? Kemana orang tuamu, Hikari?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan seisi ruang tamu itu."Kamu tinggal sendirian di sini. Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau berasal dari desa Daun. Tapi, kenapa kau tinggal di sini?"

Sejenak Hikari berwajah datar. Senyumannya yang terukir di wajahnya lenyap seketika. Seketika Naruto menangkap perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Hikari. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut.

"Hikari, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto mendekati Hikari.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan Hikari. Naruto kaget setengah mati melihat air mata yang deras mengucur di balik sudut kedua mata Hikari.

"Orang tuaku.. sudah meninggal dunia, Naruto. Mereka dibunuh oleh kelompok Mikura itu, hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Hikari menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia pun terduduk di atas lantai kayu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sesaat Naruto merasa iba melihat Hikari.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hikari menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir deras.

"Kamu itu lucu sekali."

Hikari tersenyum kecil. Membuat Naruto semakin heran dengan sikap Hikari tersebut.

"Tapi, siapakah kelompok Mikura itu sehingga kau kelihatan sangat membenci mereka? Hanya karena orang tuamu dibunuh oleh mereka."

Hikari terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Hikari.

"Kelompok Mikura itu adalah kelompok yang kejam dan mereka berencana ingin menjajah desa Daun dimana ayahku memimpin desa tersebut. Mereka menginginkan sebuah dokumen penting yang merupakan rahasia besar desa Daun. Kejadian itu berlangsung lima tahun yang lalu…"

Badan Hikari bergetar hebat. Ia tak dapat membendung air mata yang semakin deras ketika mengingat peristiwa tersebut. Kembali ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak dapat menceritakannya, Naruto. Kejadian itu sangat menyedihkan," lanjut Hikari kemudian.

Suara tangisan Hikari memecah keheningan di dalam rumah itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Hikari. Lalu tangan Naruto memegang erat bahu Hikari.

"Tidak apa-apa bila kau tidak mau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak memaksamu. Bila kejadiannya sangat menyedihkan, jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menceritakannya. Aku dapat memakluminya, Hikari!"

Mendadak perkataan Naruto terdengar lantang begitu mampu membuat hati Hikari yang resah menjadi agak tenang. Tangisan Hikari perlahan-lahan berhenti. Sedetik kemudian Hikari menampakkan wajahnya kepada Naruto. Naruto senang bisa melihat senyuman yang terukir di wajah Hikari.

"Terima kasih ya Naruto atas hiburanmu. Aku lega sekarang."

"Baguslah.. Jika kau merasa lega sekarang, Hikari. Aku.."

KRUUUUK..!

Perkataan Naruto terputus karena suara perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Seketika keduanya menjadi bengong. Wajah Naruto memerah saking malunya. Keheningan pun terjadi di antara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Hikari melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kau lapar ya Naruto."

"Hehehe, sepertinya begitu."

Seperti biasa Naruto menyengir untuk menyembunyikan perasaan malunya dari Hikari.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu."

Hikari bangkit berdiri. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Kau pandai memasak, Hikari?"

"Tentu saja. Kau jangan meremehkan aku, Naruto!"

Keduanya saling tersenyum menyeringai. Sesaat Hikari memilih meninggalkan Naruto untuk pergi ke dapur.

Mendadak di dalam hati Naruto muncul perasaan aneh terhadap Hikari. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman ketika di dekat gadis berambut biru itu. Entahlah apa itu.

* * *

**POV: NARU/HINA**

* * *

Di tengah malam yang sunyi, di sebuah kamar kecil yang gelap tanpa penerangan sedikitpun, Naruto sangat gelisah saat berbaring di kasurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia sangat sulit memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya sangat kacau karena ia mencemaskan keadaan dua teman perempuannya itu. Ia tidak berhenti memikirkannya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Raut wajahnya diliputi rasa kecemasan dan kekhawatiran. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sementara kedua temannya berada di luar sana. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Aku harus mencari mereka sekarang juga meskipun apa yang terjadi."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini tanpa memberitahukan Hikari terlebih dahulu. Pasti Hikari sedang tidur nyenyak di kamar sebelah.

Segera saja Naruto melompat dari kasurnya. Lalu menyiapkan perlengkapan seperti tas, shuriken, kunai, dan benda-benda penting lainnya yang sedari tadi ia bawa dari Konoha. Tak lupa ia mengganti piyama yang ia kenakan sedari tadi ingin tidur dengan pakaian ninja khususnya.

Setelah merasakan persiapan sudah matang, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk kabur. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Mengendap-endap dan mengawasi keadaan kesana dan kemari.

Merasakan keadaan sudah aman, Naruto segera kabur dengan mengendap-endap lewat pintu belakang. Sukses sekali. Ia sukses kabur dari rumah Hikari.

"Maafkan aku, Hikari. Aku harus mencari teman-temanku. Aku tidak akan merasa tenang bila mereka tidak ditemukan."

Begitulah ucapan Naruto sesaat meninggalkan rumah Hikari di puncak bukit kecil tersebut. Naruto mengambil jalur seperti biasa yaitu terbang melompati satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan bahaya hutan kematian yang seperti diceritakan Hikari tersebut. Di otaknya kini hanyalah harus pergi mencari Hinata dan Sakura.

Namun, kemanakah Naruto akan pergi mencari mereka? Apalagi Naruto masih berada dalam kawasan hutan kematian yang sangat luas sekali. Entah kemana Naruto akan pergi. Saat ini Naruto hanya mengandalkan instingnya yang terjaga untuk menentukan arah perjalanan untuk mencari kedua teman yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Sekitar satu jam lebih, Naruto terbang melompati pohon demi pohon yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Untung sekali, suasana hutan kelihatan cukup terang karena bulan purnama muncul untuk menyinari malam sehingga Naruto dapat melihat lebih jelas jalan yang ia lalui. Sesegera mungkin ia mencari petunjuk kemana perginya Hinata dan Sakura.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto menangkap pergerakan cepat dari sebuah pohon yang tak jauh darinya. Sebuah sosok yang sedang terbang melompati pohon demi pohon.

"Siapa itu?"

Naluri Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti sosok itu. Naruto mengambil arah yang sedikit melenceng dari arah yang ia perkirakan. Naruto penasaran ingin mengikuti sosok yang melompat terbang di antara pepohonan.

Ketika jaraknya begitu dekat dengan sosok misterius tersebut, Naruto terperanjat dengan sosok yang membelakanginya.

"Hi-hinata!"

Ia senang bahwa ia benar-benar menemukan Hinata. Jelas sekali dalam sinar rembulan yang menyinari hutan tersebut, warna rambut panjang Indigo milik Hinata terlihat jelas oleh mata Naruto. Naruto mempercepat tumpuannya pada batang kayu dengan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kuat untuk menimbulkan efek terbang melesat untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"HINATA!" panggil Naruto dengan keras sekali.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Na-naruto..!"

Naruto tertawa senang ketika dirinya berhasil mendahului Hinata. Hinata kaget dan menghentikan aktifitas terbang melompati pohonnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mereka mendarat persis di sebuah bagian hutan yang lain. Pohon-pohonnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Banyak semak belukar. Tampaklah rembulan yang tersenyum malu di balik awan.

Naruto tampak terengah-engah. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Sejenak ia memperhatikan keadaan Hinata yang sedang menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Tidak ada luka sedikitpun di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Syukurlah, kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata!"

Hinata agak kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Ya.. seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto. Aku memang baik-baik saja."

Raut wajah Hinata kelihatan kusut. Naruto merasakan keanehan dari kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata tadi. Kenapa Hinata menyebut Naruto dengan kau? Biasanya dengan sebutan kamu. Ada apa ini?

"Hinata, kamu baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sesaat angin malam berdesir halus berhembus pelan ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku seperti itu."

Nada bicara Hinata terdengar agak keras. Membuat Naruto tidak enak hati. Pasti Hinata marah padanya karena meninggalkannya begitu saja saat ia bertindak sendiri mencari Sakura.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku memang salah telah meninggalkanmu. Aku egois sekali dan tidak mempedulikanmu. Aku sangat menyesal."

Naruto berwajah sayu. Ia menatap Hinata dengan kikuk. Hinata menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ternyata kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Baru sekarang kau menyadari dan menyesalinya, hah?" pekik Hinata tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata."Aku kira kau adalah teman baikku. Kau selalu mengatakan akan terus bersamaku. Lalu sekarang kau meninggalkan aku hanya untuk mencari Sakura seorang diri. Kau mengabaikan aku ketika aku memanggilmu. Teman apa seperti itu? Kau bukan teman baikku, Naruto."

Suara lirih Hinata terdengar sangat menyayatkan hati. Menusuk hati Naruto yang diliputi penyesalan dan kekecewaan. Hinata sangat kecewa padanya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapi semua ini.

"Hinata..!"

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Aku sudah tidak mau mendengarmu lagi. AKU MEMBENCIMU, NARUTO!"

Hinata berteriak keras dan bersamaan itu ia segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dan segera mengejar Hinata.

"HINATA, TUNGGUUU!"

Hinata mengabaikannya. Hinata terus berlari menerjang semak belukar yang terlihat berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Tiba-tiba…

"KYAAAAAA…!"

Hinata terjatuh dan terguling-guling menuruni tanah yang miring. Naruto kaget sekali melihat Hinata yang akan jatuh ke arah tebing curam.

"HINATA…!"

Secepat kilat Naruto membentuk segel dan mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan. Muncul beberapa kloning dan segera melompat untuk menangkap Hinata yang telah jatuh ke dalam jurang dalam tersebut. Beberapa kloning Naruto saling melingkari pinggang masing-masing dan membentuk seperti ular yang memanjang dan langsung menyambut Hinata yang melayang bebas di dalam jurang.

"HINATA…!

"KYAAAAA…!"

GREP!

Hinata berhasil disambut dalam dekapan Naruto asli.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto tersenyum senang."Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke jurang begitu saja. Karena kamu adalah teman baikku."

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto di depannya ini. Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Naruto, kamu.."

Naruto tersenyum menyengir. Lalu ia memerintahkan kloningnya untuk menariknya kembali ke atas sana.

Akhirnya mereka selamat sampai di atas puncak tebing. Terlihat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Dia terduduk lemas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon. Jelas sekali ia mencurahkan sebagian cakranya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Hinata ikut duduk di samping Naruto. Sesaat mereka terdiam dalam keheningan selama dua puluh menit. Hingga Naruto membukakan suaranya untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Hi-hinata.. maafkan aku ya.."

Suara Naruto terlihat gugup. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke arah Hinata. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Hinata setelah sekali lagi Naruto menyatakan maaf padanya.

Cukup lama keheningan yang menjawab pernyataan Naruto. Pada akhirnya, Hinata membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Kamu tidak salah, Naruto. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya bukan kamu yang meminta maaf tapi aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu!"

Naruto kaget sedikit mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Ia pun menolehkan kepala ke arah Hinata.

Kini nada bicara Hinata lebih terdengar sangat lembut seperti biasa. Dia memanggil Naruto dengan kata ganti kamu. Itu berarti kemarahan di hatinya telah mereda.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu, Hinata? Bukan kamu yang mesti minta maaf tapi aku yang meminta maaf padamu."

"Semuanya salahku, Naruto. Semua ini salahku. Aku ini memang bukan teman yang baik karena aku sudah bilang kalau aku membencimu. Aku takut bila kamu marah setelah aku mengatakan semua itu padamu. Pasti kamu kecewakan?"

Hinata menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merasa menyesal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Ya, berarti kita sama-sama salah dong, Hinata! Jadi impaskan?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Kita adalah teman yang baik, Hinata. Kita akan menanggung semua kesalahan bersama-sama. Itulah janji kita. Kamu ingatkan?"

Hinata tersentak kaget dengan ucapan yang diutarakan oleh Naruto. Lalu Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Ternyata kamu mengingatnya sampai sekarang, Naruto. Kamu memang teman yang baik bagiku. Terima kasih ya.."

Hinata terus tersenyum. Mendadak Naruto merasakan keanehan dari senyuman Hinata. Lalu Hinata memegang kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lebar selebarnya tatkala tiba-tiba muncul cahaya putih yang menyelimuti pandangan Naruto.

PYAAAASH!

Cahaya putih menyelubungi tempat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya itu hilang. Naruto merasakan ada keanehan yang terjadi padanya. Badannya terasa melayang-layang di udara. Segera saja Naruto menyadarinya.

"APAAAA?"

Naruto sadar dia berada dalam jurang. Ia melayang bebas dan akan jatuh ke jurang. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kemana Hinata? Kenapa dia kembali ke jurang yang sama?

"WUAAAAAHHH!"

Naruto meluncur deras ke bawah jurang. Ia sangat panik sekali. Ia baru menyadari semua ini adalah ilusi.

Kalau kejadian tadi adalah ilusi, berarti Hinata yang ia temui barusan adalah ilusi. Tapi, mengapa semuanya tampak nyata? Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang menjebak Naruto dengan muslihat ilusinya?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto menggigit jarinya sendiri sampai terluka dan meneteskan darah merah segar. Lalu dengan darahnya sendiri, Naruto menghentakkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat untuk memanggil sesuatu yaitu…

POF...!

Tiba-tiba muncul katak raksasa berwarna merah yang berpakaian ala jepang kuno di antara kepulan asap putih tebal di bawah jurang. Di mulutnya terselip sebatang pipa rokok kayu seperti terompet. Naruto pun berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di punggung katak tersebut.

BRUK!

Naruto mendarat sukses. Si katak menyadari dirinya berada di tempat lain. Ia pun sewot setengah mati kepada orang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau memanggilku tiba-tiba begini? Aku sedang sibuk, tahu," sembur si katak yang bernama Gamabunta tersebut.

"Maaf, Gamabunta. Aku terpaksa memanggilmu tiba-tiba karena aku terjatuh dari atas tebing. Aku tidak tahu entah mengapa aku bisa jatuh ke jurang ini," jawab Naruto tersenyum ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari jurang, hah?"

"Mungkin aku terjebak ilusi seseorang."

"Hah.. dasar ninja payah!"

"APA KATAMU?"

Mereka malah bertengkar adu mulut di dasar jurang. Sampai si Gamabunta merah padam meskipun tidak kelihatan merah padamnya dari wajahnya hingga Gamabunta memutuskan untuk melenyapkan dirinya dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

POF!

Naruto jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah saat Gamabunta menghilang. Ia mengeluh kesakitan.

"Aduh, dasar katak keterlaluan!"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dasar jurang. Betapa terkejutnya dia.

Dasar jurang tersebut dipenuhi tulang belulang yang beserakan di setiap sepanjang dinding tebing. Tanah sekitar dasar jurang berwarna merah. Naruto membelalakkan matanya seketika. Ia begidik ngeri.

"Ya ampun, tempat apa ini?"

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Terasa hawa yang mengerikan menyelubungi tempat ini. Apalagi di hadapan Naruto kini, terbentang sebuah sungai yang sangat lebar. Aliran airnya sangat deras. Tapi, aneh. Warna sungainya tidak jernih ataupun berwarna biru. Airnya berwarna merah pekat seperti darah. Apakah ini adalah tempat yang dimaksud oleh Sakura?

"Jangan-jangan tempat ini adalah.." kata Naruto membulatkan dua bola matanya yang nyaris keluar."SUNGAI DARAH ITU!"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. keringat dingin mengucur. Ia sangat merinding ketakutan.

Menurut cerita yang disampaikan Tsunade, sungai darah tersebut adalah tempat yang sangat menakutkan dan banyak orang yang terjebak di sana lalu tidak pernah kembali dengan selamat.

Lalu menurut legenda, sungai darah itu dijaga oleh seekor makhluk setengah ular yang suka menghisap cakra para ninja yang melewati tempat itu.

"Sekali kau terjebak di wilayah sungai darah tersebut maka kau akan mati dengan segera. Karena itu, aku harapkan kalian menghindari wilayah ini agar selamat sampai ke desa Daun."

Begitulah ucapan Tsunade tatkala menceritakan rute perjalanan ke desa Daun.

Namun, siapa sangka Naruto malah jatuh ke jurang yang ternyata wilayah sungai darah tersebut?

Maka mau tidak mau Naruto harus menghadapi semuanya dengan keberanian yang ekstra. Dia tidak mau mati konyol di sini. Apalagi cita-citanya menjadi seorang Hokage belum kesampaian.

Untuk itu, segera saja Naruto memutar otaknya untuk keluar dari sini. Ia harus kabur dari tempat ini sebelum ada sesuatu yang membahayakan datang menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba…

SYUUUUT!

Muncul beberapa shuriken yang berputar-putar meluncur cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto menghindari serangan shuriken-shuriken itu dengan cepat.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Shuriken menancap di dinding tebing. Naruto berjongkok melihat siapa yang melemparkan Shuriken ke arahnya.

"HAHAHAHA.."

Terdengar suara tawa yang meringkih tepat di depan Naruto. Tapi, si pemilik suara tersebut tidak tampak di depan Naruto. Naruto melototkan kedua matanya.

"HEI.. SIAPA KAU?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

Suara tawa itu semakin terdengar sangat keras. Suara wanita yang meringkih dan sangat menakutkan. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkannya akan merinding ketakutan.

"HEEI.. JANGAN PERMAINKAN AKU! KATAKAN SIAPA KAU!"

Kembali Naruto membentaknya. Tapi, si pemilik suara masih tertawa terkekeh dan belum mau menampakkan wujudnya.

"Kau pasti Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Hahahaha.."

Naruto menggeram mendengar perkataan makhluk yang tak kasat mata itu.

"HEI, KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU NAMAKU, HA?" ujar Naruto semakin melototkan kedua matanya."JANGAN PERMAINKAN AKU! JIKA KAU BERANI, TUNJUKKAN SOSOK ASLIMU. AKU AKAN MELAWANMU!"

"Hehehe, berani juga kau menantang aku! Aku suka itu!"

"HU.. JANGAN BANYAK BICARA LAGI! AYO, KITA SEGERA BERTARUNG!"

"Hehehe, kita lihat saja. Siapa yang akan menang nantinya!"

Suara tawa wanita itu mendadak lenyap. Naruto dengan waspada memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang kunai. Kedua matanya melotot habis.

ZRUUUUT!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dari dalam sungai. Naruto kaget setengah mati.

Sosok wanita melayang di udara. Kedua matanya berwarna hijau menyala. Rambut merah tergerai sepanjang lutut berkibar-kibar di udara. Memakai kimono berwarna merah darah. Setengah badannya manusia dan setengah badannya berbentuk ular. Terlihat kedua tangannya berkuku tajam dan gigi taringnya menyembul di balik mulutnya. Makhluk apa itu?

Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di malam ini. Belum pernah ia melihat makhluk yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia penunggu yang dimaksud Tsunade?

"Si-siapakah kau?" tanya Naruto agak panik dan sedikit merinding.

Wanita itu menyeringai.

"Hahaha, aku penunggu wilayah sungai darah ini. Namaku Usiko. Aku sangat suka menghisap cakra para ninja hingga mereka mati sampai tubuh mereka mengering," jawab wanita itu tertawa terkekeh."Aku merasakan kekuatan cakra yang sangat besar berasal dari dalam dirimu. Karena itu aku membuat ilusi dan memancingmu datang ke dasar jurang ini. Ternyata akhirnya kau terjebak dalam wilayah kekuasaanku. Hehehe.."

"APAAA? TERNYATA KAU YANG MENJEBAKKU DENGAN ILUSIKU!"

"Benar sekali. Kini kau tidak bisa lari dari sini, bocah yang manis. Aku akan MENGHISAP CAKRAMU!"

Usiko melancarkan serangan. Ia meluncurkan dirinya untuk menerjang Naruto. Dengan gesit, Naruto melompat tinggi ke atas untuk menghindarinya.

DHUAAAASH!

Usiko menabrak dinding tebing sehingga menimbulkan tanah longsor kecil-kecilan.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan.

POOOOFFF!

Muncul kloning-kloning Naruto dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Mereka bersiap dengan kunai masing-masing.

"SERAAAANG!" seru para kloning dengan melemparkan kunai masing-masing ke arah Usiko yang sedang lengah.

SYUUUUT! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Usiko menghindari serangan kunai yang bertubi-tubi. Sebagai balasannya, Usiko melemparkan ribuan shuriken ke arah para kloning Naruto.

WEEER.. WERR.. DHUAASH.. POF… DHUAAASH.. POOOFFF!

Para kloning dihajar bertubi-tubi oleh ribuan shuriken. Beberapa kloning hilang satu persatu.

Sementara Naruto yang asli berdiam diri mengamati dari kejauhan. Tanpa sadar, muncul Usiko yang mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

"Ha?"

Naruto menyadari gerakan Usiko. Ia langsung berbalik melayangkan kunainya.

SYUUUUT!

Usiko terkena serangan kunai dan ternyata dia adalah kloning Usiko. Mendadak kloning Usiko berubah menjadi air berwarna merah darah.

POOOF!

Tanpa disangka, Naruto terkena jebakan. Sebuah air berwarna merah padat berhasil membelit tubuhnya dari arah yang tak disangka-sangka. Usiko berhasil menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Akh, sial!" seru Naruto menggerutu.

"Hehehehe.. Bocah yang manis. Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Aku akan menghisap cakramu sampai habis," kata Usiko muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Naruto.

"Ukh, lepaskan aku! Dasar makhluk aneh!"

Usiko tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto. Segera saja ia melaksanakan ritual untuk menghisap cakra.

Terjadi kilatan merah yang berasal dari dalam tubuh Naruto ketika kekuatan Usiko sedang menghisap aliran cakra yang berasal dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"HAAAAAAAAHHHH!" pekik Naruto yang menahan kesakitan saat cakranya dihisap.

"Hehehehe, cakramu terasa manis rasanya. Begitu besar dan begitu hebat… hehehehe.." sahut Usiko sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Makin lama makin banyak cakra yang terhisap sehingga membuat perubahan pada bentuk tubuh pada Usiko. Begitu dengan Naruto yang mulai merasakan ada perubahan pada dirinya ketika cakra begitu besar semakin terhisap. Ia semakin lemas. Ia merasa kematian akan menunggunya sebentar lagi.

Antara hidup dan mati, dalam penglihatan bawah sadarnya, Naruto melihat wajah-wajah orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Mereka tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Ayah, ibu, teman-teman dan semuanya," ucap Naruto dengan pelan."Hinata dan Sakura!"

Sejenak pikirannya kembali pada fokus awal yaitu mencari Hinata dan Sakura. Membuat Naruto tersadarkan dari keresahannya.

Ia tidak boleh mati konyol di sini. Ia harus hidup untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang Hokage.

Seketika muncul kekuatan Kyuubi yang sangat besar keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Naruto menggeram dan wajahnya berubah mendekati wajah Kyuubi. Kuku tangannya berubah panjang dan runcing. Kedua matanya merah menyala. Cakra Kyuubi terlepas sangat besar dan sangat besar sehingga tidak mampu lagi dihisap oleh Usiko. Sehingga Usiko kewalahan karena cakra Kyuubi yang terlampau sangat besar menerjang dirinya sehingga terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka.

BUUUUM!

Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat besar membubung tinggi ke udara. Usiko hancur berkeping-keping dalam sekejap.

Naruto menang lagi. Kemenangan yang sangat besar melawan makhluk penunggu sungai darah.

Naruto berdiri dengan napas tersengal-sengal di antara kepulan asap yang bermain-main di udara. Kedua mata yang sempat berwarna merah menyala kini berubah menjadi biru. Kedua kuku yang panjang kembali normal. Wajah yang mendekati wajah Kyuubi kembali normal ke wajah yang biasa.

Tempat itu kini tampak berantakan. Sesaat terjadi ledakan besar tadi sempat menimbulkan tanah longsor yang sangat besar sehingga menutupi dasar jurang tersebut. Untung sekali, Naruto segera melarikan dirinya dengan cara berjalan ke atas tebing. Dengan menggunakan cakra yang tersisa, dia alirkan cakranya ke kakinya agar bisa menempel di dinding tebing dan segera berlari menghindari reruntuhan dinding tebing.

Kini Naruto berdiri di atas tebing dengan gaya yang menyakinkan. Ia tersenyum simpul menatap ke bawah jurang.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," sahutnya senang.

Sejenak Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampak matahari terbit di ufuk timur. Ternyata hari sudah siang. Dia tidak mengira malam akan cepat berlalu.

"Ternyata sudah pagi," kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Walaupun tenaga sudah habis, Naruto tetap akan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari Hinata dan Sakura. Tak peduli walaupun ia sendiri merasa capek.

BRUUUK!

Kali ini tubuh Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia sangat kelelahan. Keringat dingin mengucur. Sisa-sisa cakra yang terhisap benar-benar terkuras habis digunakan untuk meledakkan Usiko tersebut. Naruto pun terbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah. Seketika kedua matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Hah.. aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus bangkit dan pergi mencari teman-temanku."

Tubuh Naruto tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Seketika pandangannya berubah menjadi sangat gelap. Gelap dan sangat gelap.

Setelah itu, Naruto tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Naruto? Bagaimana nasib Hinata dan Sakura?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 3 update juga. Hore.. Miu mengetik cerita ini dari siang sampe malam. Butuh tenaga dan perjuangan yang ekstra untuk membuatnya. Akhirnya Miu membuat cerita yang cukup panjang untuk chapter 3 kali ini. Miu penuhi permintaan para reader yang meminta cerita ini diperpanjang.**

**Oh ya, untuk OC yang Miu buat, Usiko sang makluk penunggu sungai darah. Untuk nama Usiko, Miu ambil dari nama Lucifer yang artinya… Miu nggak tahu secara pasti. Ingat nama Lucifer dari tokoh anime hunter x hunter, Kuroro Lucifer. Jadinya dari nama Lucifer dan diubah menjadi Usiko. Hu.. artinya saja Miu tidak tahu. Asal-asalan memberi nama, maaf!**

**Untuk cerita selanjutnya, akan banyak OC milik Miu yang muncul. Miu belum tahu nama-nama musuh yang akan muncul melawan Naruto nantinya. Kekuatannya aja belum tahu. Ada yang mau beri saran?**

**Akhir kata, Miu ucapkan terima kasih buat reader yang udah membaca dan mereview fict ini. **

**Sayonara, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

**Salam Miu ya..**


	4. WHERE IS HINATA?

**Hm.. lanjut ke chapter 4. Ceritanya makin membuat Miu penasaran untuk melanjutkannya. Terima kasih buat reader yang suka dengan fict ini. Ceritanya Miu perpanjang ya…**

**Pada chapter sebelumnya, Miu memakai sudut pandang Naru/Hina dan Naru/Hika. Kali ini Miu memakai sudut pandang chara lain yaitu Tsuna/Suzu. Sekarang ceritanya tentang Naru/Saku.**

**Penasarankan tentang kelanjutan ceritanya…?**

**Langsung aja kita sambut fict chapter 4 ini.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA, SAKU?**

**GENRE: ADVENTURE/MYSTERI**

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**SELASA, 8 APRIL 2014**

* * *

**DI BALIK SEBUAH MISI KE DESA DAUN**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: WHERE IS HINATA? **

* * *

**POV: NARU/SAKU**

* * *

"Naruto.. Naruto!"

Samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara yang hinggap di telinga Naruto. Suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Suara yang mampu menenangkan hatinya. Suara yang membangunkannya dari kegelapan dan perlahan-lahan pasti kedua matanya terbuka.

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya. Kini terdengar jelas, sekali lagi sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto.. Naruto..!"

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Tepat di hadapan matanya kini, sebuah wajah seorang gadis yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Gadis berambut pendek merah muda. Bermata hijau. Naruto membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"SA-SAKURA!"

Naruto tidak percaya bahwa sosok gadis yang duduk di hadapannya kini adalah Sakura. Apakah gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah benar-benar Sakura? Apakah ilusi lagi? Apakah ini nyata?

Sejenak Naruto mematung menatap Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura erat-erat.

"Ka-kau benar-benar Sakurakan?" tanya Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia langsung mencubit pipi Sakura.

"AW…" teriak Sakura sekeras mungkin. Tiba-tiba…

BUUUK!

Bahu kanan Naruto dipukul keras oleh tinju Sakura. Naruto pun bangkit dan duduk bersila sambil meringis kesakitan pada bahu kanannya.

"Aduuh, sakit!" kata Naruto memegang bahunya yang terasa nyeri.

"APA-APAAN KAU NARUTO? KENAPA KAU MENCUBIT PIPIKU SIH? DASAR COWOK GENIT!" seru Sakura merah padam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sejenak Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang memarahinya habis-habisan. Naruto tidak mempedulikan kemarahan Sakura yang meledak-ledak. Lalu Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ternyata ini bukan ilusi. Ini nyata. Gadis di depannya memang benar-benar Sakura.

GREP!

Naruto segera memeluk Sakura yang masih bawel memarahinya. Spontan Sakura kaget dengan tindakan langsung dari Naruto.

"Ternyata kamu benar-benar Sakura. Aku senang bisa menemukanmu, Sakura. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu!" ujar Naruto tertawa senang sekali sambil memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

Sakura merah padam ketika dipeluk Naruto seperti ini. Segera saja emosi pun mulai sampai di puncak kepalanya.

BUUUK! BUUUK! DHUAAAK!

Sukses. Sukses sekali. Terlihat Naruto terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah dalam keadaan babak belur. Di puncak kepalanya terdapat tiga benjolan merah sebesar bola pingpong. Ia pingsan sebentar.

Lalu Sakura membalikkan badannya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya yang selesai membabat habis Naruto. Wajahnya masih merah padam. Muncul urat persimpangan empat di dahi Sakura. Terlihat asap keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aduuuh.." Naruto bangkit lagi dari pingsannya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang sedang memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruto? Enakkan? Mau kutambahkan lagi benjolannya?" kata Sakura mengancam dan menyeringai dengan wajah yang seram."Sekali lagi kau berbuat macam-macam lagi padaku. Tak segan-segan aku akan memberimu pelajaran lagi, MENGERTI?"

Wajah Naruto pucat seketika. Ia benar-benar gemetaran melihat aura aneh yang muncul dari Sakura.

"Me-mengerti, ma-maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Naruto tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baguslah, kalau kau mengerti!"

Sakura merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Naruto masih tertawa cengengesan melihat Sakura.

Sejenak mereka terdiam dalam keheningan selama sepuluh menit. Terlihat Naruto bangkit berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari sisa-sisa tanah yang menempel. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Di mana Hinata?"

Naruto berhenti melakukan aktifitas membersihkan pakaiannya. Ia pun berwajah kusut.

"Hinata, dia.." Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri."Hinata menghilang."

"HAH? APAAA KATAMUUU?"

Suara keras Sakura menggelegar hebat sampai mengguncang langit sana. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengar teriakan gadis galak yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

Kedua mata Sakura berkilat. Ia pun segera berpindah dengan cepat dan menarik jaket yang dikenakan Naruto.

"KENAPA KAU CEROBOH SEKALI? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAGA HINATA DENGAN BAIK, NARUTO?" teriak Sakura merah padam dengan suara yang sangat keras."KENAPA HINATA BISA MENGHILANG, HA? SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI SELAMA AKU TIDAK ADA?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar bentakan Sakura. Ia berwajah kusut. Jelas sekali Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku memang ceroboh. Saat kamu menghilang tiba-tiba karena diserang pohon hidup itu, aku meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. aku melupakan Hinata dan aku terfokus untuk mencarimu. Aku…."

PLAAAAAK!

Pipi kanan Naruto ditampar kuat oleh Sakura. Sakura benar-benar emosi mendengarnya.

"Kau memang teman yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Kenapa keegoisanmu membuat dirimu melupakan Hinata? Kau mencariku sendiri dan sementara kau tahu ada Hinata bersamamu. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu ini adalah kesalahan besarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepada Sakura yang sedang marah besar kepadanya.

Betapa ingin dia mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kepada Sakura tentang kejadian semalam itu.

Bahwa dia sangat sayang kepada Sakura dan sangat mencemaskan Sakura ketika Sakura menghilang. Karena rasa sayang itulah, membutakan hatinya yang dipenuhi pikiran untuk mencari Sakura dan ia lupa bahwa masih ada teman yang bersamanya. Yaitu Hinata.

Kini rasa penyesalan yang berakhir dan bermain-main di hati Naruto ketika tahu Hinata tidak berada di sampingnya.

Rasa penyesalan semakin besar dan besar saat Sakura memarahinya kembali secara habis-habisan.

Selama dua puluh menit, Sakura berceloteh panjang. Hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk menanggapinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku memang salah telah membuat Hinata menghilang. Aku memang sangat salah."

Nada bicara Naruto terdengar lirih. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Terasa penyesalan makin menusuk hatinya yang galau.

Sakura menghentikan celoteh panjangnya. Ia merasakan penyesalan yang tampak dari wajah muram Naruto. Ia hanya berwajah datar melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"Kelihatannya kau menyesalinya, Naruto," kata Sakura melipatkan tangannya."Jika kau memang sangat bersalah karena membuat Hinata menghilang. Lebih baik kita cari Hinata sekarang juga."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Sakura menampilkan senyumannya yang tipis.

"Sa-sakura.."

"Tunggu, apalagi. Ayo, kita segera pergi!"

Sakura segera berbalik arah dan melangkahkan kakinya. Naruto tercengang melihat perubahan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba melunak begitu. Cepat sekali berubahnya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepalanya.

Sakura menyadari keterpakuan Naruto yang belum mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu masih di situ? Ayo, pergi!"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, Sakura."

Mereka segera berlalu meninggalkan wilayah yang bernama sungai darah tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikuti mereka. Entahlah apa itu.

* * *

**POV: TSUNA/SUZU**

* * *

Matahari kian condong ke barat. Terlihat sinarnya semakin menyengati siapa saja yang berjalan di bawahnya. Saking menyengatnya, membuat keringat mengucur deras. Jelas sekali, musim panas akan tiba.

Terlihat di balik kaca jendela yang bening, sebuah kantor pemerintahan, seorang wanita berambut kuning dikuncir dua sedang berdiri memperhatikan pemandangan desa Konoha. Dari wajahnya yang masih kelihatan muda, walaupun umur sesungguhnya bukan muda lagi. Dia sudah tua tapi masih kelihatan cantik dan mempesona.

Terlihat dari wajahnya, tercetak keletihan dan kecemasan. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat bersamaan itu terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka.

KREET!

Wanita yang tak lain adalah hokage kelima, Tsunade, ia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya.

"Suzune.." kata Tsunade berwajah datar."Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ketika akan masuk ke ruanganku?"

Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek. Memakai pakaian yukata berwarna hitam. Sebuah sepatu hak tinggi melekat di kedua kakinya. Ia hanya tersenyum cengengesan.

"Maaf, kak Tsunade. Aku tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena aku memegang berkas laporan sebanyak ini."

Tsunade memperhatikan kedua tangan Suzune yang memegang setumpuk berkas-berkas penting yang menjulang tinggi. Sedetik kemudian, Tsunade menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Haaahhh.. Lagi-lagi banyak berkas laporan yang mesti aku tangani," Tsunade mendesah panjang."Sangat melelahkan."

Suzune meletakkan semua berkas itu di atas meja. Tsunade kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Ia kelihatan enggan lagi menerusi pekerjaannya yang makin banyak untuk hari ini.

"Kak Tsunade, kelihatannya kakak lelah sekali. Memang ada apa dengan kakak?" tanya Suzune heran.

Sejenak Tsunade menghentikan pekerjaannya mengamati berkas laporan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan pekerjaanku hari ini. Beribu-ribu berkas laporan datang tiap sepuluh menit. Aku benar-benar pusing mengerjakannya."

Suzune tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Sepertinya kakak menyesal menjadi seorang hokage ya? Apa benar begitu?"

"Hah, aku tidak menyesal menjadi seorang hokage. Justru aku bersyukur menjadi hokage. Kau tahu itu, Suzune?"

Suzune semakin tertawa kecil. Tsunade sewot melihat Suzune.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Suzune?"

"Ah, maaf kak," sahut Suzune menghentikan tawanya."Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong di mana bocah berisik itu? Dari kemarin, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Maksudmu Naruto? Naruto sedang menjalankan misi bersama Sakura dan Hinata ke desa Daun. Mereka mengantarkan dokumen penting ke sana," jawab Tsunade tanpa menatap Suzune di depannya. Ia asyik menulis selembar berkas laporan.

"Mereka mengantarkan dokumen penting ke desa daun? Hanya mereka bertiga, kak?"

"Ya.. itu benar!"

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk cepat. Seketika terdengar suara teriakan Suzune yang memekakkan telinga.

"AKH… KENAPA KAKAK MENGIRIM MEREKA BERTIGA SAJA KE DESA DAUN SANA? BUKANKAH ITU SANGAT BERBAHAYA. KAKAK, BAGAIMANA SIH?"

Tsunade menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Suzune yang kasak-kusuk di depannya.

"Aku tahu perjalanan ke desa Daun sangat berbahaya," Tsunade menjelaskan dengan senyum misteri."Aku memang sengaja mengirim mereka bertiga ke desa Daun itu. Selain untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting, ada kejutan manis yang menanti Naruto jika dia dan kedua temannya selamat sampai ke sana. Karena itu, Sakura dan Hinata aku tunjuk sebagai rekan kelompok untuk menemani Naruto ke sana."

Suzune mengerutkan keningnya dan tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan hokage kelima tersebut.

"Memangnya kejutan apa, kak?"

Tsunade tersenyum kecil penuh misteri. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Lihat saja nanti jika mereka sudah sampai ke desa Daun."

Suzune heran melihat arti senyuman Tsunade tersebut. Ia masih belum mengerti. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang maksud misi mengantarkan dokumen penting tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa jika mereka sudah sampai ke sana, kak Tsunade?"

Tsunade meletakkan pena yang sedari ia gunakan untuk menulis. Lalu ia meletakkan kedua sikunya untuk menopang dagunya.

"Sesuatu yang akan membuat Naruto bahagia. Sesuatu yang dirindukan Naruto selama lima belas tahun. Sesuatu yang telah menunggunya di desa daun sana. Aku rasa sudah saatnya Naruto mendapatkan semua yang ia impikan," sebuah jeda napas Tsunade terlihat mendesah panjang."Aku harap Naruto dan teman-temannya melewati semua rintangan dengan mudah dan selamat mengantarkan dokumen penting untuk pemimpin desa daun yang sekarang. Aku benar-benar merasa senang bila Naruto bertemu dengan orang itu."

Sesaat Suzune terdiam mendengar penjelasan Tsunade tersebut. Ia berpikir siapakah yang menunggu Naruto di desa Daun tersebut?

"Maksud kakak?"

"Sudah selesai tugasku selama lima belas tahun ini, Suzune. Aku senang bisa menjadi orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Aku bahagia telah membesarkan Naruto hingga ia menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan hebat seperti sekarang. Aku rasa memang sudah saatnya Naruto bertemu dengan orang itu."

Suzune mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Kini ia sudah mengetahui orang yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade tersebut.

"Maksud kakak, mereka ya?"

"Ya…"

Tsunade mengangguk. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat sayu. Pasti hatinya sedih melakukan semua ini.

"Kak Tsunade.."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Suzune. Aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Tsunade melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Suzune mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, kak Tsunade."

Suzune berbalik badan meninggalkan ruang kerja Hokage. Lalu ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan pelan.

Suzune menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di depan pintu tersebut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Tsunade sekarang.

"Kak Tsunade pasti sedih melepaskan Naruto dengan cara begini. Karena itu ia mengirim Naruto bersama Sakura dan Hinata saja ke sana. Tapi, apa maksudnya misi mengantarkan dokumen penting itu ya? Apalagi perjalanan ke desa Daun itu sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak yakin Naruto dan teman-temannya selamat sampai ke desa Daun itu."

Suzune berpikir sebentar. Lalu ia tersenyum misteri sendiri.

"Oh iya, mereka bertiga pasti bisa diandalkan!"

Segera saja Suzune berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor ruangan yang terlihat sepi itu.

* * *

**POV: NARU/SAKU**

* * *

Perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan. Sudah beberapa jam mereka lalui untuk mencari Hinata. Terlihat keletihan mulai merambati kulit mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Naruto berhasil melewati wilayah sungai darah. Kini di hadapan mereka, terbentang rumput hijau nan luas. Tidak ada tampak pepohonan sedikitpun di padang rumput tersebut. Hanya tampak rumput-rumput yang bergoyang dimainkan angin bertiup kencang.

Sesaat suasana sangat sepi. Sakura dan Naruto terpaku berdiri sebentar memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Mereka tampak kebingungan.

"Kenapa kita malah sampai di sini, Sakura?" tanya Naruto keheranan."Bukankah tujuan kita untuk mencari Hinata?"

Sakura memperhatikan peta yang sedari ia pegang. Ia pun merasa bingung.

"Di dalam peta ini, tidak tertulis adanya padang rumput di sini. Tapi, kenapa kita bisa sampai di sini ya.." jawab Sakura linglung malah berbalik tanya.

"Hah? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Mereka tampak kebingungan. Tidak tahu arah yang akan dilalui lagi. Tampaknya mereka tersesat dan akhirnya tiba di tempat yang tidak tahu apa namanya. Mereka berpikir. Kemanakah mereka pergi untuk mencari Hinata?

Tanpa mereka sadari, tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang bergerak cepat dari dalam tanah dan menyerang langsung ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

DRAAAAK.. DHUAAAASH!

Sakura dan Naruto kaget setengah mati ketika tanah yang mereka injak terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Seketika muncul sesuatu yang melompat dari arah dalamnya.

SYUUUUT…

Sebuah akar-akar pohon yang memanjang dan berduri-duri terus keluar dari dalam tanah yang terbelah. Sakura dan Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya masing-masing.

"APA ITU, SAKURA?" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU, NARUTO!" balas Sakura tak kalah kerasnya.

Lalu secara cepat akar-akar pohon yang berduri itu menyerang ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

SYUUUUT… DASH!

Sakura dan Naruto melompat bersamaan untuk menghindari serangan akar berduri itu. Namun, akar-akar berduri lainnya terus meluncur ke arah mereka secara bertubi-tubi.

SYUUUT.. DASH.. SYUUUT… DASH… SYUUUT.. DASH…!

Tanpa henti-hentinya, akar-akar berduri terus menyerang mereka. Sakura dan Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menghindari serangan akar-akar berduri yang bergerak sangat cepat. Sehingga mereka berdua tidak sempat untuk melancarkan serangan balas.

SYUUUT.. DASH.. SYUUUT… DASH… SYUUUT… DASH…

Saat yang ditentukan, Sakura melancarkan serangan balasan dengan meninju akar-akar berduri itu dengan tenaga luar biasanya.

DHUAAAASH!

Akar-akar pohon hancur seketika akibat pukulan luar biasa dari tangan kunoichi galak itu. Mendadak akar-akar pohon berubah menjadi bongkahan tanah yang kering.

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan seratus kloningnya meluncurkan jurus rasengannya masing-masing ke arah beberapa akar-akar berduri. Lalu akar-akar pohon itu berubah menjadi bongkahan tanah yang mengering.

Maka tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, semua akar berduri itu berhasil dilumpuhkan Sakura dan Naruto dan akhirnya berubah menjadi bongkahan tanah yang kering serta beserakan di padang rumput tersebut.

Mereka sangat kelelahan. Sebagian cakra sudah tercurahkan untuk melancarkan serangan balasan. Napas mereka tersengal-sengal.

Naruto masih merasa bingung dengan arah datang akar-akar berduri tersebut. Apakah ini ulah monster pohon hidup itu?

Entahlah. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak berada di wilayah hutan kematian. Di hadapan mereka, sebuah padang rumput yang indah terbentang luas.

Sesaat suasana hening.

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto yang memandang erat ke bawah.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menoleh dengan cengirannya yang menggoda.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Ternyata kau perhatian juga padaku, Sakura."

Sakura memberikan deathglare kepada Naruto.

"Perhatian katamu? Jangan salah paham, Naruto."

"Tapi, memang itu namanya perhatian."

"HU.. DASAR BODOH!"

BLEEETAAAK!

Kepala Naruto dihadiahi oleh jitakan dari kepalan tinju Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah padam.

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU LAGI, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura!"

Suasana senda bergurau mereka berdua tak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba muncul lagi akar-akar berduri yang keluar dari dalam tanah. Mereka berdua kaget setengah mati.

"A-APAAAA?" seru mereka berdua terbelalak bersamaan."MUNCUL LAGI!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, akar-akar berduri tersebut meluncur dan menyerang Sakura dan Naruto. Terjadi pertarungan sengit.

SYUUUUT! DHUAAASH! SYUUUT! DHUUAAASSH! SYUUUUT! DUAAAASH!

Waktu mereka berdua disibukkan untuk menghajar semua akar-akar berduri yang terus muncul dari dalam tanah. Dengan cakra yang masih ada, Sakura dan Naruto mengerahkan semua jurus-jurus ninja andalan mereka.

Sakura menghajar semua akar-akar berduri dengan pukulan tenaga dua tangan kosong luar biasanya.

Naruto dan para kloningnya sekali lagi mengeluarkan jurus Oodama Rasengan untuk menghancurkan semua akar pohon dalam sekali tebasan.

DHUAAAAR!

Akar-akar berduri dilumpuhkan kembali dan berakhir ledakan kecil dan menjadi bongkahan tanah mengering.

Padang rumput yang awalnya indah menjadi pemandangan yang tidak menarik lagi. Banyak retakan dan lubang yang menghancurkan padang rumput tersebut.

Sakura dan Naruto terduduk kelelahan. Napas mereka sangat tersengal-sengal. Keringat semakin banyak mengucur dari sela-sela rambut mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura? Darimana datangnya akar-akar ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura menggeleng-geleng."Apa mungkin ulah monster pohon hidup itu?"

"Tapi, kita tidak berada di hutan kematian lagi. Mana mungkin monster pohon hidup itu mengejar kita sampai ke sini."

"Iya, kau benar."

Mereka benar-benar merasa capek. Di pikiran masing-masing, muncul pertanyaan. Darimana datangnya akar-akar berduri ini?

"Ternyata kalian hebat juga ya..!"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah belakang mereka. Naruto dan Sakura kaget setengah mati dan menoleh ke belakang.

Tampak di hadapan mereka, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan gaya rambut jabrik acak-acakan. Matanya berwarna coklat. Kulitnya putih. Ia memakai pakaian kasual. Ia memakai ikat pelindung kepala dengan tanda daun. Sepertinya ia seumuran dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

Anak laki-laki misterius itu sedang melipat tangannya dengan gaya sok keren. Sejenak Naruto memandang anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"HEI, SIAPA KAU?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia masih melipat tangannya.

"Hm.. laki-laki yang menyerang duluan dengan suara yang keras. Pasti kau Uzumaki Naruto-kan?"

Naruto terperanjat. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Entah mengapa hari ini begini aneh. Mengapa semua musuh yang ditemui Naruto pertama kali langsung tahu nama lengkap Naruto? Darimana para musuh mengetahuinya padahal mereka tidak bertemu Naruto sebelumnya? Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda keheranan.

"HEI… DARIMANA KAU TAHU KALAU NAMAKU ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO? PADAHAL KITA BARU PERTAMA KALI BERTEMU," tanya Naruto sekeras mungkin.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku tahu siapa dirimu."

Mendengar perkataan si rambut coklat itu, Naruto menjadi geram. Segera saja ia berlari menyerang orang itu.

HIAAAAAT!

Naruto berlari sangat cepat hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut. Tiba-tiba…

DRAAAAAK!

Tanah kembali bergoyang. Muncul akar-akar berduri dari dalam tanah yang diinjak Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya.

SRAAAAT! GREEEP!

Kedua kaki Naruto dililit oleh akar-akar tersebut sehingga Naruto terangkat ke atas tatkala akar-akar itu tumbuh menjulang tinggi. Tubuh Naruto terjungkir balik dengan posisi kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah. Naruto naik pitam mendapatkan penyerangan mendadak begini.

"HEI, LEPASKAN AKU. DASAR BOCAH ANEH!" pekik Naruto merah padam dan seketika itu juga kedua tangannya juga dililit oleh akar-akar itu.

"Hm.. dasar shinobi yang cukup payah. Perkirakan dulu apa yang terjadi ketika kau akan menyerangku dengan tergesa-gesa begitu. Kau begitu mudahnya dijebak!"

"APAA KATAMUUUU?"

Naruto merah padam. Akar-akar pohon lainnya juga mulai melilit pinggang Naruto. Naruto terperanjat dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

SYUUUUT…!

Beberapa shuriken melayang memutar dan meluncur ke arah anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Anak laki-laki itu menyadarinya dan langsung menghindari serangan shuriken-shuriken tersebut.

HUUUP!

Anak laki-laki itu melompat salto beberapa langkah dan mendarat sambil mengambil posisi jongkok yang keren.

Ia baru sadar masih ada lawan yang berdiam diri sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan Naruto.

Tampak Sakura memasang wajah garang. Sarung tangan hitam telah terpasang di tangan yang mengepal. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari anak laki-laki itu berada.

"Hm.. rupanya Sakura Haruno ya.."

Sakura juga kaget kalau anak laki-laki itu mengetahui namanya juga. Segera saja ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat ke atas tanah.

BUUUK! DRAAAAK!

Seketika tanah yang dihantam dengan tangan Sakura yang luar biasa menjadi hancur berkeping-keping dan cukup membuat anak laki-laki itu kaget setengah mati melihatnya. Ia melompat tinggi ketika tanah yang ia injak roboh ke bawah. Ia tidak menyangka ada kunoichi yang mempunyai tenaga luar biasa melakukan serangan seperti tadi.

Mendadak ada sesuatu yang muncul di belakangnya. Kembali si anak laki-laki kaget dan menyadarinya. Lalu ketika ia menoleh…

DHUAAAAK!

Pipi anak laki-laki itu terkena pukulan keras dari Sakura. Ia pun terpelanting dan meluncur menghantam tanah dengan keras.

BRAAAAK!

Anak laki-laki tersebut jatuh dengan sukses. Ia berbaring terkapar tak berdaya. Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar. Ia pun bangkit dan terduduk sebentar sambil menghapus darah yang menempel di sela bibirnya.

"Hebat sekali tenaga gadis itu."

Kini Sakura telah berdiri di hadapannya. Sekali lagi, tanpa aba-aba lagi Sakura langsung melayangkan pukulannya lagi.

DRAAAAK!

Muncul akar-akar pohon yang dari dalam tanah dan langsung melilit tubuh Sakura. Sakura terperanjat dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"APAAA?"

Dua dan tiga akar melilit penuh tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke atas sana. Sakura merasakan akar-akar berduri tajam itu membelit tubuhnya dengan kuat sehingga membuat napasnya terasa sesak.

Melihat tubuh Sakura yang mulai melemah, Naruto yang berjarak agak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada, ia membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil berteriak keras,

"SAKURAAAA!"

Ia ingin segera menyelamatkan Sakura tapi akar-akar berduri itu terus membelitnya dengan kuat tatkala Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Makin lama akar-akar berduri itu semakin menusuk kulitnya sehingga Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"AKHHH…" teriak Naruto berteriak keras.

Napasnya mulai sesak. Terasa sekali cakranya mulai menipis. Ia kehilangan tenaganya. Tubuhnya mulai melemah.

Si anak laki-laki tersenyum sinis melihat keadaan mereka yang telah melemah.

"Hm.. Dasar shinobi Konoha yang payah. Begini sajakah kemampuan kalian?" kata anak laki-laki itu mendengus."Aku kira shinobi dari Konoha yang membawa dokumen penting itu adalah orang-orang kuat yang terpilih. Kini kusaksikan sendiri bahwa shinobi Konoha adalah orang-orang yang paling payah, lemah dan kalah begitu saja dalam menghadapi shinobi desa Daun seperti aku. Memalukan sekali."

Naruto sangat geram mendengar perkataan anak laki-laki itu yang menurutnya keterlaluan. Ingin rasanya ia segera menghajar anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, lilitan akar ini semakin membelit tubuhnya. Napasnya sangat sesak sekali. Berbicara pun tidak bisa.

"Shinobi Konoha adalah orang yang memalukan dan menyedihkan. Shinobi Konoha adalah sampah. Kalian berdua adalah shinobi yang lemah dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari dunia shinobi."

Kali ini Naruto sangat marah. Wajahnya merah padam. Darahnya sudah mendidih. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Emosinya sudah mulai meluap-luap sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia ingin segera menghajar anak laki-laki yang sudah banyak berbicara itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul cakra merah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Naruto berubah wujud. Kedua matanya merah dan tajam. Kuku-kukunya memanjang dan runcing. Garis-garis di kedua pipinya menjadi agak menebal.

Dengan kekuatan Kyuubi yang terlepas, Naruto menebas lilitan akar-akar yang membelit tubuhnya, kedua tangannya, dan kedua kakinya dengan cakra merahnya.

DHUUUUASH…!

Akar-akar pohon yang membelit Naruto tersebut hancur berkeping-keping dan berubah menjadi tanah. Anak laki-laki itu terperanjat sesaat merasakan adanya pukulan keras mengenai pipinya dalam satu detik.

DHUAAAAAK!

Anak laki-laki itu terpelanting jauh beberapa meter ke belakang. Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar. Belum sempat ia jatuh menyentuh tanah karena ditarik gravitasi bumi, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan kembali ia rasakan menghantam perutnya. Lalu sedetik lagi pukulan keras menghantam punggungnya dan kembali terasa pukulan di perutnya.

BRAAAAK!

Akhirnya, anak laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan telentang dalam kondisi tubuh babak belur. Ia pun memuntahkan darah segar kembali dari dalam mulutnya. Seketika ia merasakan napasnya terasa sesak dan tubuhnya lemas.

Ia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa bergerak cepat bagaikan kilat setelah membuka segel untuk mengeluarkan cakra Kyuubi. Ia kalah telak.

Belum sempat ia mempersiapkan sisa cakranya untuk mengeluarkan jurus selanjutnya. Mendadak dari atas, datanglah cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya.

"OODAMAA RASENGAN…!"

BUUUUUM!

Tempat itu berguncang hebat. Terjadilah ledakan besar yang sangat menggelegar.

Tempat itu menimbulkan kabut debu yang cukup tebal. Padang rumput telah menjadi pemandangan yang berantakan. Banyak tanah yang roboh ke bawah dan membentuk lubang sebesar drum.

Naruto menggunakan jurus Oodama rasengannya untuk menebas akar-akar yang membelit Sakura. Sakura yang pingsan berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto ketika Sakura hendak jatuh setelah terlepas dari belitan akar berduri itu. Lalu Sakura diletakkan hati-hati di tanah. Kemudian Naruto pun beralih untuk menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Di antara kabut debu, anak laki-laki itu membelalakkan kedua matanya melihat Naruto yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Naruto mengacungkan kunainya tepat ke arah wajah anak laki-laki tersebut. Wujud Naruto kembali seperti semula.

"Kau…" Naruto memasang wajah sinis."Jangan kau anggap remeh shinobi Konoha. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Kau tahu itu."

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Shinobi Konoha bukan orang payah dan memalukan yang seperti kau tuduh. Kami bukan sampah. Kami ini bukan orang yang lemah. Tapi, kami adalah shinobi Konoha yang kuat dan bersiap melindungi siapapun dan apapun yang terjadi meskipun nyawa kami taruhannya. Itulah prinsip shinobi Konoha."

Naruto semakin mengacungkan kunainya dan mendekatkan kunai itu ke leher anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau shinobi desa Daun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami. Kau tidak berhak mengatakan semua itu. AKU SANGAT MUAK KAU MEREMEHKAN AKU DAN SAKURA. ITU SAMA ARTINYA KAU MEREMEHKAN DESAKU. AKU TAKKAN MEMAAFKAN ORANG YANG TELAH MENGHINA DESAKU!"

Naruto sangat kesal. Sebuah kunai tetap menempel di leher Naruto. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku dengan jurus oodama rasengan-mu? Justru kau menggunakan jurusmu itu untuk menyelamatkan teman perempuanmu."

Naruto merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Namun, matanya tetap memandang tajam ke arah anak laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut.

"Untuk apa aku membunuhmu? Aku ini bukan seorang pembunuh. Aku tidak akan mengotori kedua tanganku untuk membunuh seseorang. Karena aku adalah shinobi Konoha. Shinobi Konoha tidak akan membunuh."

Ucapan Naruto terlihat sangat lantang membuat anak laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Seketika sebuah kunai tidak terasa menempel di lehernya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku sangat puas bertarung denganmu. Kau memang shinobi yang hebat," anak laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri."Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku adalah Hanamoto Kotaro. Maafkan aku atas perkataan kasarku tadi ya…"

Mendadak anak laki-laki itu bersikap ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Naruto heran melihat perubahan sikap anak laki-laki yang bernama Kotaro ini. Kenapa dia berubah sikap dalam sekejap mata?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto membalas uluran tangan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya.. tidak apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Begitu juga dengan Kotaro.

Suasana menjadi hangat dan menyenangkan. Sesaat suasana di tempat itu bertambah menyenangkan adanya tiupan angin lembut menerpa mereka berdua.

Lalu acara jabatan tangan berlangsung lima menit.

"Hm.. aku harus segera pergi," Kotaro menghentakkan kakinya dan muncul bongkahan tanah yang menjulang tinggi."Sampai jumpa, Uzumaki Naruto. Saranku berhati-hatilah jika kalian melewati bukit hantu yang tak jauh dari padang rumput ini."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tatkala Kotaro melompat ke atas bongkahan tanah yang berdiri kokoh bagaikan tebing.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di bukit hantu tersebut sehingga kau menyuruhku hati-hati?"

Kotaro menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto yang berdiri di bawahnya.

"Karena teman perempuanmu yang bernama Hyuga Hinata berada di bukit hantu itu. Cepatlah kau menyelamatkan Hinata. Makhluk penunggu bukit hantu akan memakannya tepat pada jam dua belas malam ini. Jika kau terlambat menyelamatkan temanmu itu maka temanmu itu akan mati!"

POF!

Dalam kedipan mata, Kotaro menghilang bersamaan bongkahan tanah yang menjulang tinggi. Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengarkan perkataan Kotaro tadi.

Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan tampang horror.

"Hi-hinata berada di bukit hantu?"

Tiba-tiba tepukan halus mendarat di pundak Naruto. Naruto melompat kaget.

"WUUUUAAAAAH!"

Ia kasak kusuk dan berlarian kesana-kemari. Ia ketakutan.

BLEETAAAAK!

Pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Aduuuuh!" Naruto mengeluh kesakitan.

"NARUTO… KENAPA KAU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH BEGITU SIH? MEMANGNYA APA YANG TERJADI?"

"Hah, Sakura?"

Naruto sadar jika orang yang menepuk pundak dan menjitak kepalanya adalah Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya saking ketakutannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Kelihatannya serius sekali," tanya Sakura memasang wajah polos.

"Anu.. anak yang bernama Kotaro itu memberitahukan aku kalau Hinata berada di bukit hantu sekarang. Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat ke sana maka Hinata akan…"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura malah berteriak keras hingga membuat telinga Naruto mau pecah rasanya setelah mendengarnya.

"AAAAAH… APAAA? HINATA BERADA DI BUKIT HANTU. KENAPA DIA BISA BERADA DI SANA?"

"Mana kutahu Hinata bisa ada di sana."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pergi ke sana!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura menarik tangan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto pun terseret oleh langkah Sakura.

Mereka berdua segera berlari cepat meninggalkan padang rumput itu.

Terlihat matahari makin condong ke barat. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan langit.

"Sakura.. jam berapa ini?"

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah matahari. Sakura sangat pintar dalam membaca pergerakan waktu cuma lewat melihat matahari.

"Ini jam tiga sore. Memangnya mengapa?"

"Berarti sembilan jam lagi. Kita harus secepatnya sampai ke bukit hantu sebelum jam dua belas tengah malam."

"Mengapa?"

"Hinata akan dimakan makhluk penunggu bukit hantu saat jam dua belas malam ini."

"APAAA?" kedua mata Sakura membulat."Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal."

"Kau memotong pembicaraanku ketika aku menceritakannya."

"Sepertinya menuju bukit hantu ini membutuhkan waktu enam jam. Berarti sisa tiga jam lagi kita gunakan untuk melawan makhluk penunggu bukit hantu itu. Biar aku yang melawannya dan kau menyelamatkan Hinata."

"Hm… rencana yang bagus, Sakura!"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tertawa lebar ala tiga jari.

Mereka terus berlari tanpa henti melewati padang rumput yang terbentang luas.

Berhasilkah mereka menyelamatkan Hinata sebelum jam dua belas malam tiba?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Jadi, begitu ya.. ternyata kemampuan Naruto di fict ini lemah ya.. Miu sampai nggak sadar pas membuat ceritanya. Maaf, Miu memang nggak pandai banget membuat suasana pertarungan Naruto melawan musuhnya. Apalagi jurus-jurus Naruto yang Miu ingat cuma itu jadinya pas membuat cerita ini, jurus-jurus Naruto cuma itu-itu doang yang keluar. Lain kali Miu bakal update jurus-jurus terhebat Naruto di chapter akan datang.**

**Saat awal cerita, kemampuan Naruto memang lemah tapi pas pada klimaksnya nanti bakal muncul jurus-jurus terhebatnya. Tunggu aja ya.. Miu perdalam dulu jurus-jurus Naruto dengan jurus-jurus chara lainnya. Bertapa sejenak...**

**Uwaaah, kenapa ceritanya mendadak menjadi seram begini ya? Kenapa ada makhluk pemakan manusia muncul di fict ini? Miu juga nggak tahu entah kenapa Miu mendapatkan ide cerita seperti ini.**

**Cerita ini Miu buat dan tersimpan di flashdisk yang sudah kena virus. Parah ya.. **

**Tapi, baru sekarang Miu update. Maunya kemarin. Jadinya nggak bisa update tepat waktu.**

**OC yang muncul di chapter kali ini bernama Hanamoto Kotaro. Dia adalah ninja desa daun yang menggunakan elemen tanah karena itu ia bisa mengendalikan akar-akar pohon sebagai jurus menyerang musuh. Apakah reader ada yang menyadari ada kesamaan namanya dengan OC yang bermain di chapter sebelumnya? Ayo, tebak apa?**

**Hanamoto Hikari. Betul! Apakah reader menyadari adanya kesamaan namanya dengan Hanamoto Kotaro? Ayo tebak apa persamaannya? Ayo, cari sendiri.**

**Miu nggak pandai nyari nama jepang yang bagus. Memikirkan tokoh Hanamoto Kotaro ini mendadak juga. Membayangkan sifat dan kekuatan jurus-jurusnya juga mendadak. Jadinya dapat juga dari inspirasi salah satu tokoh anime lain.**

**Reader pasti penasaran kenapa kelompok Mikura belum muncul-muncul juga. Sabaaaar.. Naruto dkk masih belum sampai ke desa daun. Miu ingin memperlambat alur ceritanya agar lebih menegangkan.**

**Cerita selanjutnya Naruto dan Sakura harus menyelamatkan Hinata yang dikurung oleh makhluk penjaga bukit hantu. Banyak rintangan yang dilalui untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Persahabatan mereka diuji oleh makhluk penunggu bukit hantu. Bagaimanakah rupa wujud makhluk penunggu bukit hantu tersebut? Lihat saja di chapter berikutnya.**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang udah membaca dan mereview fict ini.**

**Sayonara..**

**Salam Miu ya…**


	5. A GAME PLANNING

**Hai.. Miu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Terima kasih banyak buat reader yang sudah memberi review pada fict ini.**

**Langsung saja ya..**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

**PAIRING: NARUHINA, SAKU?**

**GENRE: ADVENTURE/MYSTERI**

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**JUMAT, 11 APRIL 2014**

**WARNING: OOC DAN GAJE. POKOKNYA ANEH DAN BANYAK CERITA YANG MELOMPAT-LOMPAT. MAAF..**

* * *

**DI BALIK SEBUAH MISI KE DESA DAUN**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: A GAME PLANNING**

* * *

**FLASHBACK: HYUGA HINATA**

* * *

"NARUTO, TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI! KAMU JANGAN GEGABAH!"

Suara Hinata menggelegar keras ketika memanggil Naruto yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya seorang diri. Hinata pun segera mengejar Naruto yang sudah melompati pohon demi pohon untuk mencari Sakura yang menghilang di hutan kematian tersebut.

"NARUTOOO…!"

Kembali Hinata memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak mengabaikannya.

Naruto terus terbang melompati pohon demi pohon dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga Hinata tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi.

Akhirnya Hinata menghentikan aktifitas terbang melompati pohon tersebut. Ia mendarat di batang pohon yang agak besar.

Wajahnya menatap sayu kepergian Naruto. Seketika hatinya merasa sangat sedih.

"Naruto.. Begitu pentingnya Sakura buatmu sehingga kamu begitu cemasnya mencari Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa begitu," kata Hinata dengan kata-kata yang bergetar. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya mengalirkan air bening.

Hinata menggenggam tangannya sendiri yang didekapkan ke dadanya. Terasa hatinya sangat sesak.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan mulai terbang melompati pohon demi pohon. Ia terus pergi tanpa tahu akan kemana.

Ia terus terbang melompati satu pohon demi pohon dengan kepala yang menunduk. Perasaan dan jiwanya sakit tercabik-cabik. Ia merasa Naruto tidak menganggap dia sebagai teman yang baik lagi.

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu dalam perjalanannya. Tanpa ia tahu berapa lamakah dia menyusuri hutan kematian yang banyak menyimpan keanehan di dalamnya.

Ia lupa bahwa Tsunade pernah berpesan bahwa mereka tidak boleh berpencar dalam kelompok jika melewati hutan kematian tersebut. Karena ada makhluk penunggu hutan kematian selain monster pohon hidup yaitu makhluk kasat mata yang sangat suka menangkap gadis yang mempunyai pikiran kosong dan hatinya yang sedang terguncang.

Maka sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi, tiba-tiba Hinata dikagetkan oleh seekor makhluk yang muncul di hadapannya.

Hinata mendarat di batang pohon. Ia menatap nanar makhluk di hadapannya ini.

Makhluk itu sungguh besar. Tingginya enam meter. Wajahnya mengerikan. Bermata hitam legam legam.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar melihat makhluk itu. Keringat dingin mengucur. Ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Si-si-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata dengan penuh hati-hati.

Makhluk itu melirik Hinata dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam legam dan sangat tajam itu.

"Kau pasti Hyuga Hinata. Teman perempuan Uzumaki Naruto yang melaksanakan misi untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting ke desa Daun. Apakah itu benar?"

Hinata kaget setengah mati mendengarkan perkataan makhluk di depannya ini.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang ka-kami?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku adalah makhluk yang selalu tahu tentang orang-orang yang datang ke hutan kematian ini," kedua mata makhluk itu semakin tajam menatap Hinata." Kulihat Naruto meninggalkan dirimu hanya untuk mencari teman yang hilang. Pasti perasaanmu terluka karena ia mengabaikanmu."

Mendengarkan hal itu, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tangisannya yang sempat berhenti kini terdengar lagi.

"Ya.. Naruto sudah tidak mempedulikan aku lagi. Sepertinya ia lebih mementingkan Sakura daripada aku. Rasanya aku ingin kembali pulang saja ke desa Konoha."

Makhluk itu menyerahkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke desa Konoha. Kau tidak tahukan jalan keluar dari hutan kematian ini?"

Entah bagaimana caranya, Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat menyambut uluran tangan makhluk yang sangat besar itu. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat Hinata patuh dengan semua permintaan makhluk itu. Tanpa berpikir apa yang terjadi. Tanpa memikirkan makhluk tersebut apakah makhluk yang baik atau makhluk yang jahat. Sepertinya Hinata terkena hipnotis atau ilusi.

Hinata berpindah tempat dan sekarang ia duduk manis di atas punggung makhluk itu. Makhluk itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan kedua mata hitam legamnya menatap langit yang mulai senja.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Hari sudah malam. Kau berpegangan kuatlah pada punggungku agar kau tidak jatuh."

Sejenak makhluk itu bersuara meringkih dengan keras. Dalam kedipan mata ia pun menghilang bersama Hinata dalam kepulan asap hitam. Kini tempat itu tidak ada siapapun lagi.

Entah siapa makhluk itu. Yang pasti dia tidak membawa Hinata keluar dari hutan kematian. Tapi, justru pergi ke wilayah kekuasaannya yaitu bukit hantu.

* * *

**POV: NARU/SAKURA**

* * *

Kini Naruto dan Sakura sudah sampai ke bukit hantu. Mereka sampai ke bukit hantu tepat jam sembilan malam. Tiga jam lagi mereka harus menemukan Hinata sebelum jam dua belas tengah malam.

Sekarang mereka berdiri di bawah kaki bukit yang menjulang tinggi dengan tebing terjal yang curam. Wilayah bukit itu dipenuhi kabut tebal.

"Ja-jadi, ini yang namanya bukit hantu itu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto agak merinding.

"Ya.. inilah tempatnya," jawab Sakura mengangguk cepat."Mungkin Hinata berada di puncak bukit hantu ini. Ayo, kita segera naik ke atas."

"Ba-baiklah!"

Mereka berdua segera pergi ke atas bukit dengan cara melompat secara mudah pada bagian lereng tebing yang menonjol ke luar. Mereka melompat ringan tanpa merasa kesulitan.

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai ke atas bukit yang dipenuhi kabut tebal. Mereka segera berlari-lari cepat menerjang kabut tebal tersebut.

Mereka terus berlari-lari ke arah depan di dalam kabut hingga menemukan sebuah goa yang berbentuk oval.

"Ha.. ada goa di sana, Sakura!" tunjuk Naruto dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah goa yang tak berada jauh dari penglihatannya."Pasti Hinata berada di dalam goa itu."

Naruto mempercepat larinya. Sakura terperanjat dengan tindakan Naruto yang terus tergesa-gesa begitu.

"TUNGGU, NARUTO! JANGAN GEGABAH!" seru Sakura meraih tangan Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kau harus tenang. Kau mengertikan dengan maksudku?"

Naruto menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengarkannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti. Kau harus terus pergi menyelamatkan Hinata. Keselamatan Hinata yang paling utama sekarang."

"HM.. AKU TAHU…!"

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, kita masuk ke goa itu sekarang!"

Mereka segera berlari menerjang kabut tebal untuk menuju goa yang berbentuk oval tersebut.

* * *

**POV: TSUNA/JIRAIYA**

* * *

KREEET!

Sebuah pintu kayu terbuka lebar. Muncul seseorang di balik pintu tersebut.

Ternyata Tsunade. Ia baru saja pulang.

Pintu ditutup dengan pelan. Tsunade menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Seorang pria tua dengan tanda merah di kedua pipinya. Rambut putih panjang dikuncir satu. Memakai pakaian jepang kuno. Ia tersenyum menyambut kepulangan Tsunade.

"Selamat datang, Tsunade!"

Tsunade berwajah datar. Tidak tampak ekspresi kagetnya ketika melihat pria tua itu.

"Kau.." Tsunade mendelik."Sejak kapan kau ada di rumahku, Jiraiya?"

Orang yang bernama Jiraiya tersebut hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tsunade menatapnya dengan sewot.

DUA PULUH MENIT KEMUDIAN…

Dua cangkir teh tampak terhidang di atas meja. Tsunade dan Jiraiya duduk berhadapan. Sesaat Jiraiya meminum sedikit teh tersebut. Lalu cangkir teh tersebut diletakkannya di atas meja.

Tsunade menatapnya dengan tajam. Sepertinya topik pembicaraan mereka sangat serius sehingga Jiraiya datang ke rumah Tsunade walaupun sudah jam sepuluh malam begini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku sehingga kau menemuiku di jam sepuluh begini?" tanya Tsunade agak manyun karena ia merasa Jiraiya telah mengganggu saat-saat ia harus istirahat.

Sejenak Jiraiya menatap serius wajah wanita yang seumuran dengannya ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu yang penting padamu."

"Sesuatu yang penting? Apa itu?"

"Ini mengenai Naruto…"

Tsunade berhenti menatap tajam Jiraiya. Kini tatapan itu berubah menjadi membulat.

"Naruto? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Naruto?"

"Aku dengar kau mengirim Naruto dan teman-temannya ke desa Daun untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting. Apa benar begitu?"

"Ya.. itu benar.."

"Tidakkah kau tahu jalan ke sana sangat berbahaya?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Jika kau tahu itu berbahaya, kenapa kau membiarkan Naruto pergi hanya bersama Hinata dan Sakura? Harusnya ada satu ninja Jonin yang menemani mereka dalam misi tingkat berbahaya ini. Kau tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi pada Naruto. Bagaimana kalau Naruto bertemu dengan anggota Akatsuki yang kini mengincar Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto? Apakah kau bisa membayangkannya, Tsunade?"

Sejenak Tsunade melirik ke arah lain. Ia terdiam sebentar. Jiraiya menatapnya dengan sebal. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang orang yang telah mengasuh Naruto sejak masih bayi ini. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Haaaahhh..," Tsunade menghelakan napasnya."Aku tahu itu. Tapi, memang tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Apalagi separuh ninja Jonin sedang melaksanakan misi ke luar Konoha. Kakashi sedang sakit dan sekarang ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Yamato sendiri kutugaskan untuk melaksanakan misi ke desa Suna. Tapi, dokumen penting itu harus segera diantarkan ke desa Daun. Jadi, aku menugaskan Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata ke desa Daun untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting itu. Aku yakin mereka pasti berhasil mengantarkan dokumen penting itu dengan selamat ke desa Daun."

Jiraiya melipat tangannya.

"Aku rasa sebuah keyakinan tidak dapat membuat mereka bertiga dengan mudahnya melewati berbagai rintangan untuk sampai ke desa Daun."

Tsunade agak kaget dengan perkataan Jiraiya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis.

"Tsunade, apa kau tidak bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi? Bagaimana mungkin mereka dengan mudahnya melewati semua rintangan yang berada di sepanjang jalan menuju desa Daun? Apalagi mereka pergi bertiga. Itu jumlah yang ganjil."

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya. Jiraiya menatapnya dengan serius. Mereka terdiam beberapa menit kemudian.

Sejenak Tsunade tersentak. Ia pun menghentakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan cukup membuat Jiraiya agak kaget melihatnya.

"Kau benar, Jiraiya. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya sejauh itu?" kata Tsunade dengan suara yang keras."Kalau begitu, aku salah memperhitungkan semuanya. Naruto dan kedua temannya pasti dalam bahaya."

Jiraiya menatap Tsunade dengan tampang serius.

"Ternyata kau baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Ini sudah dua hari mereka pergi ke desa Daun. Kalau benar menurut perkiraanku, mereka pasti berada di bukit hantu sekarang."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau mereka di sana sekarang?"

"Perasaan sebagai orang tua yang telah memberitahukan aku."

Tsunade berwajah tegas. Jiraiya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Baiklah, hokage kelima, apa instruksimu selanjutnya untuk mengatasi masalah ini?"

Tsunade melirik Jiraiya. Ia menyeringai.

"Oh iya, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

* * *

**POV: NARU/SAKU**

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura kini berada di dalam goa. Goa itu sangat gelap dan pekat. Untung sekali Naruto membawa sebuah senter. Senter itu sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari oleh Tsunade untuknya sebelum Naruto berangkat menjalan misi ke desa Daun tersebut.

"Untung sekali nona Tsunade mengingatkanmu untuk membawa senter, Naruto!" kata Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan di depannya."Nenekmu itu memang perhatian sekali padamu ya.."

"Perhatian apanya? Nenek membiarkan kita bertiga saja yang pergi ke desa daun untuk mengantarkan dokumen penting itu. Padahal aku sudah meminta kepadanya agar ada satu ninja Jonin yang menemani kita dalam perjalanan ini. Tapi, nenek dengan tegas menolaknya dan tetap menyuruh kita bertiga saja yang menjalankan misi ini."

Wajah Naruto sedikit manyun. Jelas sekali mulutnya mengerucut. Tangan kanannya tetap mengacung senter untuk menyinari jalan di depannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ya.. mungkin ada baiknya juga."

"Ha.. ada baiknya juga. Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sejenak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, tidak ada!" sahut Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Ayo, lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan heran. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya.. ayo, kita cari Hinata."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke depan sambil mengarahkan senter. Sementara Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang terlihat sangat tegap. Seketika Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah. Ada apa dengan Sakura sebenarnya?

Mereka menyusuri jalan sepanjang goa yang terlihat sepi, sunyi dan gelap. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat ataupun sesuatu yang menjaga goa itu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mengancam sehingga mereka dengan mudahnya melewati goa itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua menemukan dua jalan persimpangan di ujung goa.

Mereka bingung memilih jalan mana yang harus dilalui. Sejenak mereka berpikir.

"Kita harus kemana, Sakura?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bingung."Ada dua jalan nih."

Sakura melirik ke arah dua jalan itu secara bergantian dan memegang dagunya untuk berpikir sebentar.

"Aku rasa kita harus berpencar dan mencoba melewati salah satu jalan ini."

"APA? YANG BENAR SAJA?"

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan atau kau takut, Naruto?"

Sakura menyeringai. Naruto semakin pucat melihat wajah Sakura yang menjadi seram.

"A-aku tidak takut. Aku ini ninja hebat yang akan menjadi hokage nantinya. Aku tidak takut apapun," seru Naruto bersemangat meskipun badannya agak gemetaran.

Sakura tertawa terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto yang mendadak seperti orang bodoh begitu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melewati jalan ini," kata Sakura mengambil sebuah senter dari dalam tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Lalu senter itu ia hidupkan untuk menyinari jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Berarti aku harus melewati jalan yang satunya," ucap Naruto menatap jalan yang agak terang.

Sebelum mereka akan berpencar, Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto untuk sekali lagi memperingatinya.

"Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh.

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku. Kau harus tetap pergi menyelamatkan Hinata. Keselamatan Hinata yang paling utama. Kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan serius. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan langsung berjalan ke arah jalan goa yang berada di sebelah kanan.

Naruto memandang Sakura yang telah hilang ditelan mulut goa. Ia memasang wajah tegas dan mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata."

Maka, berjalanlah Naruto menuju jalan goa yang berada di sebelah kiri.

Dengan perasaan semangat yang membara, Naruto melewati jalan goa yang tanpa diketahui apakah di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang mengancam atau tidak. Entahlah, apakah jalan itu membawanya kepada Hinata yang sekarang entah dimana? Sesuatu yang magis tengah mempersiapkan permainannya untuk menguji mereka.

* * *

**POV: TSUNA/SASU**

* * *

Sasuke sedang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia ingin segera tidur karena baru saja pulang menyelesaikan misi dari desa bunyi. Hingga niatnya pun batal untuk tidur tatkala mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan oleh seseorang.

TOK.. TOK… TOK…

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berseru,"siapa itu?"

"Ini ibu, nak..!"

Ternyata ibu Sasuke. Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamarnya itu. Muncul ibu dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menguap panjang."Huaaaam.. aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur secepatnya."

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu. Dia sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu sekarang."

"Siapa?"

"Hokage kelima, Nona Tsunade."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Kini rasa kantuknya hilang mendadak karena mendengar Hokage kelima datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Ada apa gerangan?

"Ho-hokage kelima?"

"Iya.. sebaiknya kamu menemuinya sekarang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga beliau menemuimu."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke langsung menemui Tsunade yang kini duduk di lantai dekat ruang tamu.

Begitu Sasuke sudah berada di ruang tamu tersebut, Tsunade langsung menyadarinya.

"Uciha Sasuke.."

Tsunade bangkit berdiri. Kini Sasuke dan Tsunade saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Nona Tsunade, apa yang membuat anda datang secara langsung menemui saya di sini?" kata Sasuke dengan hormatnya.

"Maafkan saya, telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Sasuke," kata Tsunade dengan wajah yang tegas."Saya tahu kau baru saja pulang dari desa bunyi. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mendadak, maka saya akan memberikanmu sebuah misi yang harus dijalankan sekarang juga."

Sasuke mendengarkan semua instruksi yang diperintahkan Tsunade dengan serius. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

* * *

**POV: GARAA/TEMARI**

* * *

Malam yang indah, di desa Suna. Tampak di balkon yang luas sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari batu, berdiri seorang bocah yang berambut merah. Di dahinya ada tulisan kanji yang berarti ai. Kedua matanya hitam tanpa alis. Ia memakai jubah putih. Ia sedang menikmati kesendiriannya dengan melihat suasana pemandangan desa Suna.

Ia sulit tidur. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tersentak saat tidur karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk keluar melihat pemandangan desa Suna. Ia berharap rasa yang tidak nyaman di pikirannya ini segera lenyap.

Tiba-tiba…

"GARAAA..!"

Seseorang memanggilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bocah berambut merah bernama Garaa itu menoleh ke arah orang yang telah datang menghampirinya.

"Temari. Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu?"

"Anu.. ini ada surat dari desa Konoha."

Temari menyerahkan surat itu kepada Garaa. Garaa menerimanya dengan wajah yang datar. Tidak tampak ekspresi kaget dari wajahnya.

"Ini surat apa?"

"Baca saja. Ini gawat darurat!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Garaa segera membuka amplop surat itu dan membaca isinya.

Kedua matanya membulat sedikit setelah membaca surat tersebut.

"Jadi, Hokage kelima meminta bantuan kepadaku."

Temari mengangguk-angguk cepat. Garaa menggenggam kuat surat itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke sana sekarang juga."

* * *

**POV: SAKU/HINA**

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri jalan goa yang gelap gulita. Untung saja, sebuah senter yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya menuntunnya dalam kegelapan. Dalam cahaya yang terbatas hanya disinari oleh sinar senter. Sakura memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan jeli. Tidak ada apapun yang mengancam. Semua tampak tenang.

Entah jam berapa sekarang. Sakura tidak tahu. Ia tidak membawa jam tangan. Entah berapa detik. Entah berapa menit. Entah berapa jam. Dimanakah Hinata sekarang?

Sakura terus berjalan dan berjalan menyusuri goa yang sepertinya tiada berujung. Aneh, Sakura sudah berjalan cukup lama. Entah beberapa menit. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan sesuatu apapun. Bahkan makhluk penunggu bukit hantu tersebut belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sakura berpikir bagaimana rupa makhluk penunggu bukit hantu yang telah menculik Hinata itu. Entahlah, mungkin wujudnya mengerikan.

SEEET!

Tiba-tiba dari ujung cahaya senter terlintas sebuah bayangan hitam. Sekilas kedua mata Sakura menangkap sosok berambut panjang.

"HAH.. SIAPA ITU?"

Sosok itu berlari. Sakura mengarahkan senternya ke ujung lorong goa. Tampaklah jelas sosok berambut panjang indigo itu tengah berlari ke ujung lorong goa. Sakura tersentak kaget dan mengetahui siapa yang tengah berlari itu.

"HI-HINATA?"

Merasa bahwa sosok itu benar-benar Hinata. Sakura segera mengejarnya.

"HINATA…!" seru Sakura memanggil sosok itu dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Tapi, sosok itu tidak mengindahkannya. Sosok itu terus berlari dan berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu berhenti di ujung lorong goa yang bercabang dua lagi. Sakura juga menghentikan larinya yang terlampau cepat.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh!" Sakura kelelahan dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur.

Sakura membungkukkan setengah badannya dan menopang tangannya dengan kedua pahanya. Jelas sekali ia merasa sesak sehabis mengejar sosok yang diduga adalah Hinata.

Kemudian Sakura mengangkatkan kepalanya kepada sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Memang benar. Sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Sakura adalah Hinata. Terukirlah senyuman dari wajah Sakura.

"Hinata…" kata Sakura tersenyum senang sembari memeluk erat tubuh teman baiknya itu."Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku senang bisa menemukanmu."

Hinata tidak bergeming. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sakura merasakan ada aura yang aneh pada diri Hinata. Tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tampak kedua matanya menerawang kosong. Tidak ada ekspresinya sama sekali. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Hinata.. Sepertinya kamu sedang demam ya. Aku akan mengobatimu."

Sakura memegang kedua pipi Hinata. Ia segera mengeluarkan cakra penyembuhnya dari kedua tangan tersebut. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan energi panas dari dalam tubuhnya dan ditransferkan melalui kedua tangannya yang telah menempel di kedua pipi Hinata agar energi panas itu dapat menghangatkan seluruh badan Hinata.

SIIIIING….

Tidak ada respon apa-apa. Tidak muncul energi cakra penyembuh tersebut dari kedua telapak tangan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kenapa cakranya tidak keluar?" ucap Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya.

Sekali lagi, ia mengeluarkan cakra penyembuhnya. Sekuat tenaga Sakura mengeluarkan semua cakra dan energi panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, semua itu tidak berfungsi. Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Sakura tidak merasakan adanya kekuatan dari dalam tubuhnya. Semuanya tampak seperti biasa.

Sakura menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari pipi Hinata. Ia memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya dengan bingung.

Ia berusaha lagi mengumpulkan cakra di kedua telapak tangannya. Tapi, tidak terjadi apapun.

Sakura memandang tidak percaya kepada telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga aku tidak merasakan adanya aliran cakra di dalam tubuhku?"

Sakura kebingungan. Apa yang terjadi sehingga ia tidak bisa merasakan adanya cakra di dalam tubuhnya? Sakura berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang menghambat energi cakra itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sesaat suasana hening.

Sakura tetap memandang kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Sakura berusaha sekali lagi mengeluarkan energi cakra tersebut.

Tetap saja tidak bisa. Sakura menjadi frustasi dibuatnya.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa menggunakan cakramu di tempat seperti ini, Sakura!"

Pada akhirnya, Hinata membuka suaranya setelah lama terdiam menatap Sakura.

"Hinata," Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata."Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan cakraku di tempat ini?"

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang sayu.

"Kamu telah terjebak di sini, Sakura. Kamu telah menjadi manusia biasa. Kemampuan ninja dan cakramu telah lenyap dari dalam tubuhmu. Kamu bukan ninja lagi. Kita sama-sama menjadi orang biasa yang tak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa."

Sakura terperanjat mendengar perkataan Hinata tersebut.

"APAAA? YANG BENAR SAJA?"

"Itulah yang terjadi di sini, Sakura. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah terjebak di sini. Kekuatanku sudah lenyap. Energi cakraku telah dihisap oleh makhluk penunggu bukit hantu ini," kata Hinata lirih."Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyerahkan diriku kepada makhluk penunggu bukit hantu ini. Ia akan memakanku tepat pada jam dua belas malam. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Tanpa sadar, Hinata menitikkan air matanya. Sakura iba melihatnya.

"Hinata.." kedua tangan Sakura memegang kedua pipi Hinata. Ia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat ini.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu? Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini sebelum makhluk penunggu bukit hantu memakanmu. Aku yakin kita bisa selamat."

Hinata menatap wajah di depannya ini. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Sa-sakura!"

"Meskipun kekuatan kita sudah hilang dan kita menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi, aku yakin kita akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat," Sakura berbalik badan dan menarik tangan Hinata."Ayo,kita segera pergi dari sini."

"Ta-tapi, Sakura!"

"Percayalah kepadaku!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Hinata menatap Sakura dengan perasaan yang bimbang.

Sakura segera mengajak Hinata melarikan diri dari lorong tersebut. Hinata terseret di saat Sakura menarik tangannya.

Tanpa Sakura menyadarinya, Hinata yang mengikutinya menunjukkan senyuman yang aneh.

* * *

**POV: NARU/HINA**

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto berada di lorong goa yang satu lagi. Ia menempuh lorong goa yang cukup terang hingga menemukan ujung goa yang bercahaya sangat menyilaukan. Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ujung lorong goa yang sepertinya adalah jalan keluar.

Kini Naruto benar-benar membulatkan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pasalnya, ini adalah tempat di mana ia dan Sakura memasuki goa ini pertama kali. Aneh, kenapa Naruto bisa kembali ke tempat yang sama lagi?

Naruto kebingungan. Sejenak tempat itu sangat hening dan berkabut. Kabutnya semakin tebal. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam goa.

Tiba-tiba…

"NARUTOOO!"

Dalam keheningan, samar-samar telinga Naruto menangkap sebuah suara lembut yang sangat familiar baginya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"SIAPA ITU?"

"NARUTOOO!"

Terdengar suara lembut kembali memanggil Naruto. Samar-samar Naruto melihat sosok yang datang di antara kabut tebal.

Naruto menajamkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke arahnya. Makin lama sosok itu makin terlihat saat telah dekat jaraknya dengan Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika sosok itu telah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"HI-HINATA!"

Benarkah orang yang ditatap Naruto sekarang? Benarkah di hadapannya ini adalah Hinata? Apakah ini ilusi? Apakah ini mimpi?

Sesaat beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Naruto. Ia pun mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Aduuh.."

Ternyata pipinya sakit setelah dicubit. Ini memang nyata.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Sejenak raut wajahnya menjadi kusut. Rasa penyesalan itu muncul kembali mengusik pikirannya hingga Naruto tidak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang datar. Sejenak Naruto memperhatikan keadaan wajah Hinata. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam keheningan malam yang dipenuhi kabut.

"Hi-hi-hinata," Naruto mencoba membuka suaranya pelan-pelan."A-aku senang kalau aku menemukanmu Hinata. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Kamu darimana saja?"

Hinata terdiam. Tidak menjawab. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Naruto merasa heran dengan sikap aneh Hinata tersebut.

Akhirnya kembali mereka terdiam dalam suasana yang kelihatan canggung ini.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Naruto.. kau telah meninggalkan aku sendirian demi mencari Sakura. Kau memang egois. Kau lebih mementingkan Sakura daripada aku."

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan iba. Ternyata memang Hinata kecewa padanya. Ia ingin sekali menjawab bahwa ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Namun, kembali mulutnya terkunci.

"Kau bukan Naruto yang kukenal selama ini. Kau telah banyak berubah setelah kau kembali ke Konoha. Kau tidak memperhatikan aku lagi. Kau memang bukan teman baikku, Naruto."

Kata-kata Hinata bergetar. Air bening mulai mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau lebih memperhatikan Sakura dari pada aku. Apakah kau tahu kalau hatiku sakit melihatnya? Sakit sekali, Naruto."

Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto semakin terpojok dengan penyesalannya yang mendesaknya untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata atas kejadian tempo dulu itu.

"Hinata.. ma-maafkan aku!"

"MAAFMU ITU SUDAH TERLAMBAT!"

Hinata membentaknya dengan keras dan cukup membuat Naruto semakin terguncang mendengarnya.

"Hi-hinata… Aku.."

"SUDAAAH, AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARMU LAGI," pekik Hinata keras."MULAI SEKARANG ANGGAP SAJA KITA TIDAK SALING MENGENAL LAGI. AKU MEMBENCIMU, NARUTO…!"

Naruto terperanjat mendengar bentakan Hinata tersebut. Cukup jelas semuanya diungkap secara jujur oleh Hinata. Kini Hinata menangis dengan suara yang menyayatkan hati.

"Lebih baik aku mati sekarang. Kau pasti senangkan bila aku mati, Naruto?" lanjut Hinata kemudian."Dengan begitu, bebanmu menjadi berkurang sehingga kau lebih mudah berdekatan dengan Sakura."

"Hinata.. apa yang kau katakan?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan segera kabur dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto kaget setengah mati dan segera mengejar Hinata.

"HINATA… TUNGGUUU!"

Terlambat, Hinata menghilang di antara kabut tebal. Naruto kehilangan jejak Hinata.

Tapi, bukan namanya Uzumaki Naruto jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

Naruto berusaha mencari Hinata dan menerjang kabut yang semakin tebal saja. Karena suasana berkabut tebal begini membuat Naruto agak susah melihat ke arah mana Hinata pergi ditelan kabut tebal.

"HINATA, AKU AKAN SEGERA MENEMUKANMU!"

Suara keras Naruto menggema di antara keheningan dan suasana berkabut di puncak bukit hantu tersebut.

Aneh, ini sungguh aneh.

Mengapa ada dua Hinata berada di tempat yang berbeda pada waktu yang sama?

Sebuah kekuatan magis tengah asyik mempermainkan mereka dalam cerita yang ia buat sendiri.

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Sampai di sini dulu ya ceritanya, apakah sampai di sini, ceritanya menjadi membosankan nggak? Miu takut ditinggalkan para reader yang setia menunggu cerita selanjutnya, huhuhu…**

**Kira-kira kenapa Tsunade memberi misi kepada Sasuke secara tiba-tiba setelah Sasuke baru pulang dari desa bunyi? Lalu siapakah yang mengirim surat untuk meminta bantuan kepada Garaa? Ayo, tebak kenapa? Pasti sudah tahu.**

**Makin lama makin ke sini, Miu rasa ceritanya makin nggak nyambung ya.. klimaksnya belum terasa banget.**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Miu buat agak lebih seru. Ditunggu..**

**Miu mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata Miu yang menyinggung perasaan para reader dan Miu mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kesalahan pada fict ini karena Miu manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahannya.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang udah baca fict aneh ini dan udah yang review.**

**Salam Miu ya… dadah.. **

**Sayonara…**


End file.
